Closest to Our Hearts
by snowfuzz
Summary: Ema's been in a car accident, causing her to lose her memory, and it results in her father's death. The Asahina's try and help the young girl remember, while also trying to find out who it is she cares for the most.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the **_Brothers Conflict_** original series. Only this story's**_**_ plot_****.**

**Chapter One**

"Ema…" A gentle voice caused me to stir, and my eyes blinked open, and found a sea of faces swarmed around mine.

"What…?" I sat up and rubbed my head. I gasped, and sat up. I hurriedly scooted backwards until my back was pressed the cold steel bars. Faces… so many of them…

I counted 13, all pressing forward, worry in their eyes, yet I could say nothing. Finally, when words found way to my lips, I croaked, "Who are you?!"

"Onee-Chan doesn't know me!" A young boy with pink hair jumped onto my bed, and leaned his face close to mine. He was young, and he scrunched his face in a confused way as if trying to decipher the look of bewilderment plastered on my face. The room I was in was white, with a green tiled flooring. A simple brown bedstand was to my left. A boy with dark grey hair pulled him back down. His eyes were now filled not just with sadness, but also with a kind of disappointment. I was wearing a white gown, and felt exposed. Who were these people? I pulled the covers up even more. The 13 faces all glanced around. One with brown hair sighed and then sighed, "It looks like we have to start all over again."

"I'm Wataru! I'm your little brother!" The pink haired boy squealed. The older boy with brown hair picked up Wataru and placed him on his lap. He sighed once more than said, "She's no longer our step-sister, Wataru."

A boy with red hair covered his face in his hands, and I saw a sad smile linger on his lips. Was he happy because of that? I think some of the boys were twins. Or rather, triplets. The one with grey hair smirked a bit and then muttered, "Now that you think about it…"

The triplet with orange hair hissed, "Is now an appropriate time to be saying this?"

The one with glasses smacked the grey-haired one upside the head.

"Just because her father…" He paused, looking over at me. "Doesn't give you the chance to make her a part of the family again…"

All the boys swiveled their heads toward the triplets, and I could feel my heart pace increase, and my head start to throb.

I looked around, and cried out, "Who am I? Who are you?! What happened? Why can't I remember?!"

Everyone's attention snapped back to me.

"Ah, Ema, sorry about that." Another boy with grey hair smiled at me. He took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. I didn't pull away, but only stared at him, my eyes begging him to continue with some sort of explanation. Thankfully, he did.

"I guess you should learn who we are first." He scanned the crowd of faces and began, "I'm Iori."

"I'm Wataru!" The little boy piped up again. The next boy ruffled the pink haired boys hair.

"I'm Masaomi." He glanced over at the next person. I felt uncomfortable, but it was important to at least know who it was I was talking to. A boy in robes and blonde hair spoke in a sweet tone, and said, "I'm Kaname. I'm glad to see my princess is awake." He shot me a wink and I felt my face heat up. Another guy with black hair elbowed him in the ribs. He had a blue necklace, and finally said, "I'm Subaru. I'm really glad to see your feeling better."

Then the triplets. Grey hair was Tsubaki, glasses was Azusa, and the orange hair was Natsume. A boy with long orange hair pulled back waved and said his name was Hikaru. Next was a boy with light brown hair and glasses called Ukyo. The redhead had lowered his hands and mumbled his name, which was Yusuke. Next was a boy called Fuuto, who just stared at me and gaped. And last was Louis, with a, squirrel on his shoulder?

"Chi, it's great to see you're doing better. Juli thinks so too."

My sight began to blur together, and my head began to spin. Iori let go of my hand, and I started falling sideways. I felt a pair of hands catch me, and wearily looked up to find Masaomi staring down at me, pain etched on his face. He asked for everyone else to leave. I could tell he was a doctor in this hospital by his doctor's uniform. He lifted me into his arms, and I felt my gown slip, exposing my legs a bit more, but I was too weak to fix it. I looked up at Masaomi and saw his face had turned a slight shade of red. I couldn't tell where we were going, and I didn't stay awake long enough to figure it out.

When I woke up, I was in a different bed. It was empty, and the curtains were drawn back, and the sunlight filtered through. I got up, and saw a few picture frames scattered throughout the empty room. Dust had started to collect on everything. It looks like it hasn't been used in a while. The covers were blue with yellow stars, and a pink carpet was laid out on a brown wooden flooring. The squirrel was standing on top of my desk.

"Hey little guy," I smiled at him and pat his head. He chittered, and I thought he had a smile on his face. I heard a knock on my door. I went over to it and answered it. It was Fuuto.

"Ema," He said and advanced forward. Every step he took toward me, the more I backed away. I felt my back pressed against the cold wall. He shut the door.

"F-Fuuto…" He smiled, but that was soon wiped from his face. He ran his fingers through my hair. I slightly winced. One minute I was in the hospital, now I'm in this place. This strange, unknown place. Fuuto pulled me towards me and held me in a tight embrace. He whispered in my ear, "I've missed you, you know." He pulled away and stared into my eyes. I looked away, uncomfortable. I looked back up at him, and said, "I'm sorry I don't recognize you, Fuuto-kun. Who were you all before I lost my memory?"

He could only sadly smile and whisper, "The one closest to our hearts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was alone once more in the room. I wandered to the pictures that were sitting on my desk. I picked one up. It was a blurred picture of a young dark haired boy who looked familiar to Azusa. I picked up another. It was of all the faces, all dressed up, all smiling. I set it down with a slight smile. They all looked so happy. There was one more picture. I picked it up, and brushed the dust off of it and saw… myself, with a man, who looked older than me, and I could see the lines cutting through his face. He looked so happy, and his arm was around my neck. I suddenly felt a type of emptiness in my heart. Why did it hurt so much to look at this picture? I set it down, so the picture faced the desk. The squirrel, Juli, as Louis called him, eyes looked saddened. I picked him up, and instinctively placed him on my shoulder. I looked down, and suddenly realized what I was wearing: a faded blue dress, ending a bit above my knees. My hair was down, tickling my face, so I left it there. I found a pair of shoes by the door and slipped into them. Leaving the room, I found the redhaired boy, Yusuke, sitting out in the hall by my door. He looked liked he had fallen asleep.

"Yusuke-kun…?" I crouched down beside him. I heard his gentle breathing and soon realized he was sleeping. I tapped his shoulder lightly. His eyes fluttered open, and his head swiveled around to look straight at me. Surprised, I fell backwards onto my bum.

"Ema! You scared me!" He gasped, but sounded almost relieved. I sat up and suddenly felt bad.

"Did I wake you, Yusuke-kun?"

His face turned red, and he shook his head vigorously. He stood up, and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. I looked around, and then realized I had no idea where to go, or where I was.

"You're in the Asahina residence," He suddenly muttered, almost as if reading my mind. He rubbed the back of his head, then offered to show me to the dining room. I shyly shook my head. All these people who I just met, all being so kind to me, despite being the first time I've ever met any of them. Yusuke led me to an elevator. I was too busy looking around to notice when we reached a floor. He offered to take my hand, so I gladly accepted. He walked me out and onto a patio overlooking a beautiful living room with a couch surrounding a large television. To the side was a large table, with one, two, three, four, five... Fourteen chairs. And in the middle of the table was a large vase overflowing with gorgeous pink and yellow flowers... Yusuke led me down a staircase, and to the table. I got a closer look at flowers- the yellow ones were speckled with orange dots. A tag beneath it read, "To Ema~ Life's better that you're back". I looked down and saw a red tulip at one chair. I turned around to ask who they were from, only to find Yusuke had disappeared.

"Ah, my angel."

A soft voice drifted down the stairs and sent shivers down my spine. I recognized the silk voice. Kaname. He waltzed over to me and pulled me up from the place I was sitting on the couch. He hummed a soft melody and waltzed around the room, pulling me after. He stopped, then looked down into my eyes, and muttered, "Oh, you're eyes sparkle more brilliantly than before."

He pulled me closer.

"You're even prettier than before.

So close I could feel his breath tickle my cheek and the pulse of his heart beat.

"Kaname, you should stop bothering Ema."

Kaname's eyes turned hard and his gaze snapped up to the stairs. I twisted my head in order to see who it was, and saw Iori. Relieved, Kaname stepped away from me. He smirked and then blew me a kiss as he whispered, "We'll continue this later."

I sat back down, and Iori joined me on the couch.

"What's with all of you?" I couldn't help but ask. "Everyone's been so… _affectionate_ lately. Who was I before that- that accident? What caused me be like _this_?"

Iori brushed a bit of hair back behind my ear. He sighed and said, "You were in an accident. You and your father were going out to see the grave of your birth mother. Th-There was a man with a car, shooting at some police, and your father…"

His voice drifted off. When he spoke again, his voice was harsh and had a sour tone, "He hit the shooter's car and it resulted in his death and you to lose your memory."

I looked down at my lap and saw my hands were gripping the edge of my dress. My father. _My father_. Suddenly, the picture in my room made sense. The man was him, the empty hole in my heart. I felt my eyes water up. The one who probably meant the world to me, yet I was unable to remember who was. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

As I sobbed, I felt an arm wrap around me. I didn't bother to look up. I turned into Iori's protective arms and continued crying as I understood that the world I knew was stolen away from me because of a man with a gun and a hero with a daughter he'll never see again.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been working on music (from Uta no Prince Sama) lately, sorry! Chapter three's not done yet, but here's a short from Juli's point of view from the accident. Enjoy! (Sorry, this story isn't very good. I just hated leaving you guys to wait)**

**Chapter 2.5**

Chi left about two hours ago with her father.

She told me that they had found the grave of her birthmother, and decided that I should just stay at the house.

She told me that she wouldn't take longer than an hour.

She told me that she would be right back, and I wouldn't need to worry.

She told me so many things.

I pressed my face against the cold window, and looked out at the fading sun. Where are you?

"CHI!"

My heart pounded wildly against my chest. Something was wrong... something very wrong. I ran to the door and squeezed past the cracked door. I bumped into Kaname, but paid no attention.

"Louis! LOUIS!" I called out, frantic. I jumped into the elevator and ran out to the living room. I saw Louis sitting with some other wolves. I screamed out, "LOUIS!"

Surprised, the hairstylist looked up. I leaped over the railing and onto his lap.

"Chi... where is she? I sensed something bad happened to her!"

His eyes widened and he whipped out his phone.

"Louis? What's the matter?" The ninth son looked over at him, but he ignored him. We sat in silence. Louis cursed and turned to me.

"She's not picking up."

"Try her father!"

He hurriedly did.

"Louis?! What's wrong?!" Subaru asked once more. Louis looked up, and quietly said, "Chi..."

_Ring, ring_.

Hours had passed. 9 brothers, all waiting for that ringer to go off.

"Hello? Masaomi? What? ... The news? Okay... wait one second..."

Yusuke picked up the remote and flipped on the television. He switcehd to the news channel and we all stared in horror as we saw a picture of Chi and her father flash onto the screen.

"...brave heroes. This man and woman had collided with the shooter, and saved the lives of hundreds. Reported that the man had lost his life, and the girl is being treated in the hospital. Th-"

"WHY?!" Yusuke screamed, startling everyone. He grabbed his hair, and tears began streaming down his face. Wataru joined in with him. Kaname clenched his fists, and punched the table. Subaru sat there, gaping at the television. Iori got up and called Natsume, while Azusa phoned Ukyo. Hikaru switched the television off and made his way to the kitchen. Tsubaki stormed out of the room and to who knows where, and Louis just stared straight at me. Fuuto gulped, and moved his lips, mouthing one word, "_Ema_."

A couple weeks later, Masaomi informed us that she was starting to show movement and that we could come visit. I rode on Louis's shoulder, and we all brought her something special. She wouldn't wake up, though. Days passed, weeks, and soon it was a month after the incident. We all came by, everyone more lethargic than usual. Without Chi, even the wolves seemed to be out of fuel. Finally, as we all came to visit, her eyes fluttered open. And just like that, she was awake.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gya! Sorry for the late update! This chapter isn't very good, I'm sorry! Chapter four will be out soon, I PROMISE! :) Enjoy reading**

**Chapter Three**

"Huh?"

I found I had drifted off to sleep, and looked up to see the Iori had never left my side.

"Iori-san…"

The silver haired boy wearily opened his eyes, and smiled down at me. I sat up, and found my head had started hurting again. I fell backwards back onto Iori. I struggled to keep my eyes open (after all, I just woke up). I felt his cold hand rest on my forehead, and it felt nice.

"Ema, you're burning up!" He picked me up princess-style, and I looked up at him. It was the same moment as earlier, except with Iori instead of Masaomi. I felt my dress slipping down again, but this time I was able to keep my legs better hidden. Iori dashed up the stairs. He quickly headed to the elevator. I realized I must've been heavy.

"Y-You don't have to carry me!" I stammered, but he shook his head.

"It's fine, I don't mind." He did that smile again. The elevator dinged, and I saw Tsubaki. His purple eyes shifted to me, and spotting my condition, ran to my side.

"Iori!" He barked. I felt another pair of hands slide beneath me and soon I found it was Tsubaki who was holding me.

"I'll call Masaomi. Get her to her room!"

Tsubaki shook his head. He then shouted after Iori, "I'll be able to keep a closer eye on her in my room!"

Iori's eyes widened, and just as the door's were closing, Tsubaki slipped between them with me in his arms, and we could here Iori calling after him, "Tsuba-!"

I was put down on a white bed. The floor was like the one from my room, or so I presumed it was my room, just with a blue carpet. Posters covered the wall, and a shelf was full of… scripts? I glanced to the side and spotted a computer. Shining bright, I saw that on the background was a picture of me and Tsubaki. Realizing what I was looking at, he quickly switched the monitor off. I turned my attention to him. My sight was getting better, but my strength was getting weaker. I felt the mattress shift as Tsubaki sat next to me.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

I shook my head, wincing as the blood rushed around my head. He sighed. He leaned forward, his nose touching mine, his lips inches away from mine.

"So you don't remember our kisses that we shared?"

My eyes widened. Kisses? What kind of family was I getting involved with? Suddenly, I gasped as Tsubaki's lips brushed mine, just hovering above them. I stared, petrified, as he began to speak softly, "I will never hand you over!"

He pushed his head forward, and kissed me hard. I felt his teeth scrape mine. I tried to turn my head away, but he held my face with his hands. When he finally pulled away, he smirked and looked deep into my eyes.

"Tsu-Tsubaki…" I cried out. My arms were weak, but my fever was going away. I felt his hand reach beneath my back and pick me up again. He sat me in his lap, and leaned forward to kiss my neck.

"Please, Tsubaki!"

My head was tilted back, and I felt helpless. I felt his breath once more dancing on my neck. I shut my eyes and waited for him to get it over with. Who was he? What did he mean that he would never hand me over?

I heard the door burst open, and a pair of feet stomp in. I opened my eyes to find Azusa glaring at Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI!" He screamed. Tsubaki merely looked annoyed.

"I don't know how many times I must make this clear, but I will never hand Ema over to anyone, not even you, Azusa."

Azusa felt my forehead. He sighed, then told me, "Iori said you had gotten another fever. It's gone down, so I'll take you away from my identical twin and to your room, Ema."

I nodded my head and stood up. I took the assistance from Azusa, and he led me to the door. Before we left, I saw a glare come from Azusa towards Tsubaki as he helped me to the elevator.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head, and smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you."

His cheeks reddened slightly.

Unsure whether it was an appropriate time or not, I decided to ask Azusa the biggest question on my mind, "Azusa…?"

"Yes, Ema?"

"Um… who were all of you before the, uh, _accident_?"

His eyes looked sad. He pulled me into a hug.

"We were your step brothers. And the ones who loved you the most. It's because of you, we all managed to succeed in life. Thank you."

The elevator dinged and I got off. I turned around and as he doors were closing, I saw a tear slide down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 3 and a half

**Hi everyone! Quick apologies for the stalled updates. Just some reviews answers~**

**I'm trying to get these stories up ASAP, but I'm a bit distracted with competitions in music and academics. Apologies again, and here's a quick mini short with Natsume when he heard about Ema (yes, every brother will at SOME point get their own short). ALSO! Sorry if the characters are... a bit out of character. I need to re-watch Brother's Conflict (sorry, obsessing over Sherlock lately). Thanks, keep reviewing, and don't forget to enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Ema...<em>

The one word that still tasted too sweet in my mouth when I said it, a word that stung and hurt, but I said it anyway.

The girl who I yearned to be with, and will always fight for, taken, snatched away by the cruel hands of fate. I leaned over the railing, and plucked a petal, falling gently through the air, a pink drop that was as delicate as her life right now.

I heaved a distressed sigh and wearily ran my fingers through the tousled bunch of orange hair atop my head. I suddenly felt a tug on my pants. Surprised, I looked down at a small brown haired girl pulling at my pants.

"Mister, you look sad! My mommy tells me sad people need hugs." And with that, she hugged my leg. I smiled, and Ema shot through my mind. Something about this little girl reminded me of her. Most likely the way that she always wanted to make others smile, even when she didn't have the energy to muster it herself.

I would always smile when she laughed, and stress when she cried. I will always look to hold her in my arms, to protect her, until the day comes when she will be mine, and mine only to guard and love.

"Misaki! What are you doing to this poor man?!" A woman rushed over and scooped the little girl into her arms.

"He was sad, mommy. He did that _sigh _that daddy always does." The girl named Misaki crossed her arms and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out a little bit. Her hair was a light brown, almost like Ema's, even a little slight tint of orange infused with it. Her mother bowed, but I told her to stand. I, instead, bowed, and said, "Thank you Misaki. The hug really did help."

The young girl beamed and bounced out of her mother's arms. She once more hugged my leg and then turned back to her mother, grasping onto the outstretched hand, and waved good-bye to the sad man she wanted to see smile. And she succeeded.

I waved and watched the two walk away. It made me miss Ema, and wonder how she was doing. _I guess I'll just have to ask Masaomi tomorrow_, I thought and turned back to the pond and the trees. The pond had pink delicacies floating aimlessly. I thought of the outstretched hand, and then realized how many times that the hand that had outstretched to all of us brothers has been Ema's. Now, it was our turn to reach out and take hers.

**I know, it's short, I'm sorry! Chapter Four is under way, and I promise it'll be out soon! Latest by next Friday. Keep reviewing, and thanks for all the views!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Want sneak peeks? E-mail me at: **_snowfuzzreader __**.**_

**No hate please. 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I quietly slipped into my room. I saw that Juli had left, so I went over to the desk and picked up the picture once more. My father… didn't Iori say I was visiting my birth mother? But I could tell by the pain in my heart that this man meant everything to me. Yet I couldn't remember anything about him except for his smile and the warmness I felt when I thought of him.

"You don't look very enthusiastic."

I turned around and faced the redhead Yusuke. He was laying on my bed, holding the picture of all of the boys. I glanced back to the desk and saw that it was indeed missing. We both waited in silence, until I walked over and sat beside him. Somehow, I always found Yusuke less flirtatious as the others. I tried to fill in the emptiness with words.

"So, Yusuke," I turned to look at him. He cheeks turned a bit red, but quickly returned to their normal color.

"How old am I?"

Confused, he propped himself on his elbow, until we were at eye level.

"You really don't know, do you?" He sighed, then said, "We're 18."

18, huh? I gasped, then suddenly exclaimed, "Aren't we supposed to be in school?!"

Yusuke chuckled, then ruffled my hair. He smiled, "You're always worried about things like that, aren't you?"

He laid back down. Staring at the ceiling, he quietly said, "We're going to the same university this year. But I don't know if you can go."

His brown eyes searched mine. Finally, he said, "I only wanted to go because you were."

My eyes widened, and he turned his face away. He wasn't flirtatious. He didn't toy with my feelings. He said it all in a way that I could understand and grasp. He wanted to genuinely be with me. I blushed, and saw that he was, too. Yusuke rested there, but I didn't mind. I soon found myself laying down next to me.

"Wha-?!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Y-You're-!" He sat up, almost throwing me off the bed. His face was bright red, yet I saw a slight smile that he tried to hide. I felt somewhat protected by him. Him, Iori, Masaomi, Louis, Azusa… they were the few I felt truly safe with. Kaname and Tsubaki had begun to make me feel uncomfortable around. I felt Yusuke's arms wrap around me, but I didn't mind. I began to fall asleep, and smiled as I did so.

I woke up late that night, Yusuke's face right next to mine. I had completely forgotten about it! He, too, had drifted off. I didn't want to wake him, and felt him pull me closer. My ear was on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat slowly beating with his breathing. Soon, our hearts were in sync. I don't know why, but I felt so calm and collected. He made me feel so safe and happy. I wanted to fall asleep, but found listening to his heart was much more entertaining. He smelled nice, too. Wait, why was I thinking about this?! I heard him grumble as he woke up, and he soon realized what he was holding. A smiling Ema. Instead of tensing up, he kissed the top of my head. I looked up, and he was smiling as well. We both sat up and laughed.

"You should fix your hair," he suddenly blurted out.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I inquired, looking at a strand of my curly, brown hair. He waved his hand and squeaked, "Nothing! I mean, your hairstyle is just different!"

He looked around, and saw that on my bedpost there were some heart shaped hair ties. He picked them up, and pulled my hair so I had a side ponytail. He put the ties in gently, so as to not pull my hair. It felt strange, but I liked it. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Yusuke!"

He blushed and patted my head. I heard my stomach grumble, and quickly got up. I stammered, "I-I think I'm going to go eat now…"

Yusuke followed, and slipped his hand in mine. I didn't pull away. We walked to the elevator and made our way downstairs.

"You two have gotten especially close."

Hikaru's voice drifted to our ears, and we quickly released hands. Smirking, a beautiful woman came into view. But… wasn't that Hikaru just a moment ago?

"We weren't doing anything!" Yusuke protested. The woman spoke, and I gasped in realization.

"Well, I see that Ema here doesn't have a clue." The man/ woman drifted out of sight and Yusuke nervously looked at me, wondering if Hikaru's words had hurt me. I shrugged it off as if nothing had happened, but to be honest, I really WAS clueless. Who the heck did Hikaru think he was?

I went to the kitchen, and mindlessly bumped into a figure.

"Oof!" I groaned and landed on my butt. Before I could even look up to see who it was, a pair of strong hands lifted me up.

"Sorry," a voice mumbled and I looked up and saw Subaru staring apologetically down at me. His arms held mine, and I felt his grip was strong. I wiggled away and felt almost like I didn't belong here.

"Ema…?"

Everyone's attention turned to me. I felt like holding in the pain didn't help anymore. I fell to my knees and felt the tears spring out and pour down my cheeks. All I could wonder was why it had to be me to be suddenly snatched away from my life that seemed to be wonderful and then thrown into a world that was so confusing that I just didn't care who was in it anymore. Hands reached out, but I felt my feet and hands move, my common sense drifting away from me. All I thought was no more, no more!

"Ema!" Iori's voice brought me back to my senses, even if it was just for a moment, but I felt my feet moving farther away again until I was lost in my sea of tears.

Before I knew it, I was somewhere completely different. Was this place a park? There were pink leaves floating down and tangling in my hair. Next to me, there were children in a park all enjoying themselves. I smiled, and tried to remember if I had a childhood as nice as this. I walked over to the splintered railing and leaned against it, careful so my flowy yellow dress didn't snag on it. I looked up and smiled melancholically. All these brothers seemed fantastic, I just needed a break from their romantic approaches.

"Ema?"

That voice sent a chill spiraling down my spine. I snapped my head around to see who it was. Orange hair? It was yet another triplet. One acted out of lust and jealousy, the other acted out to be helpful. How would this one reach out to me?

"Nice night, huh?" He asked quietly, overlooking the pond and the buzz of children blurred in the background, slowly getting quieter as the evening advanced. He looked over, and spotted me hugging my arms. He pulled off his jacket and felt it resting on my shoulders. It was like a non-direct hug, and I found those to be nicer than the actual ones. I hugged it tighter around my shoulders.

"You've done this before," Natsume finally said. "You ran away."

He paused, looking over at my reaction. I searched his eyes, and they were bright and concerned. I hung my head. I ran away?

"Let's go back," he offered his arm out, and I linked mine in his. We then began to walk away from the tranquil scene of memories I wished for but would never have again.


	7. UPDATE

_**Update:**_Good Lord, it really has been quite a while, hasn't it?

Sorry about that, I have a couple of competitions coming up soon, so I've been super busy. Feel free to PM or email me! I promise I'll update soon, but just an FYI- the next chapter is rather short, so I'm sorry.

Keep reading, love life,

_~Snowfuzz_


	8. Chapter 5

**AAAAAHAHHHHHHH I finally got Chapter 5 out! I love you all! ;3 (Sorry about the very, very, VERY late update. Surgery's on Thursday and I guess I was a bit distracted)**

* * *

><p>"Huh? What's this place?" This was most definitely NOT the Asahina residence. Natsume got out of the car, so I followed him. He led me into an apartment complex, and I figured it was his place. Besides, I never saw him at home. I wondered if he had a girlfriend…<p>

"Why do you always come to me?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, and he was slightly smiling, as if the thought made him feel special. I shrugged. I hesitated outside the door, not wanting to intrude or anything.

"Come on in, then," he waved toward me, and walked into the room that I presumed was the kitchen. I quickly slipped my shoes off and trailed him. He ruffled my hair, and said, "Come on, Ema. I'll feed you, and you can stay the night." I shrugged.

Curious, I then asked, "Do I have any girl friends?" Surprised, he looked at me. He then replied, "I mean, I know you have some classmates who are acquaintanced with you, but no one in particular who you've ever mentioned or hung out with. You mostly stuck around your pet and us siblings."

I carried out some plates and forks that he handed me. Thinking about it, I didn't remember seeing anyone else but the brothers when I woke up. I set the glasses down then gasped as I felt something rub against my leg. Rather, I felt two things rubbing against my legs. I looked down and chuckled at myself. They were just two cats! I kneeled down to pet them. Natsume walked out and smiled.

"That's Azusa and Tsubaki. Yes, yes, I know, they're named after my brothers." I smiled as the cats crawled onto my lap and pawed at my arm. I pat them gently on the head. My phone buzzed, and I saw it was Tsubaki. How did he have my number? I quickly denied it and helped carry out the food that Natsume had cooked up. I gasped and suddenly realised how intrusive I was being.

"Thank you for this meal!" I quickly stammered. Natsume laughed and waved his hand.

"I don't mind," he sat down across from me. "It's always nice to have company."

We quickly finished the food- Natsume's cooking was fantastic! I helped him clear up the dishes, and he walked over to me and ruffled my hair. He paused, just for a minute, and I caught him glancing at my lips. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip. My face turned even darked. I pulled away.

"I-I'm going to set up my bed on the couch. Is that alright?" I quietly asked. The mood in the room immediately changed to a more tense and fearful atmosphere.

He smiled and said, "Of course."

I nodded my head, and quickly ran out of the living room in search of bedding stuff, leaving Natsume behind with a confused look on his face.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of sizzling bacon. I found the two cats sleeping on my legs, and I smiled and patted the top of their heads. All the tension from last night had quickly dissipated, and it everything was bright and cheerful once more.

"Good morning, Ema." Natsume's voice drifted out of the kitchen. He peeked his head out and smiled brightly at me.

I glanced up and smiled. "Good morning, Natsume!"

I got up, stretching, and the cats leapt off of the makeshift bed. I made my way to the kitchen and retrieved the dishes from the cupboard that Natsume pointed out. I set the table, and gave Azusa and Tsubaki their breakfast as well. Natsume's phone began buzzing. He answered it with a cold-toned, "Tsubaki."

I glanced over at him, and he gave me a reassuring smile. That smile suddenly dropped, and his eyes widened. He turned on the television quickly. His eyes soon turned cold and angry. I glanced up to see why he was gaping at the screen.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I turned my attention to the T.V and gasped in disbelief.

Flashing across the screen were the words: 'TEEN POP-STAR ADMITS HIS LOVE'.

Fuuto's face was staring right back at mine as he said, "I love you, Ema Hinata!"


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the SUPER late update! I'm entering high school next year (kind of (it's a long story)) and I've been busy with music competitions, sports, academics, nominations, award ceremonies, etc. etc. Thanks for your patience and reminders! :) I love you guys soooooooooooo much! Like, literally, you have no idea. **

**This one's for you, Yoruko Rhapsodos. :) I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Natsume slammed down him fist against the table, causing me to flinch. He switched off the television and marched out of the room. I jumped up and followed him. He and I made our way over to his car and we sped off. He pulled up to the curb of the Asahina residence, obviously pissed.

"N-Natsume, please, c-calm down!" I stuttered as I unbuckled myself and threw myself out the car, chasing after him. He burst into the building and dashed up the stairs instead of the elevator. I hurried after him. He scared me- the look of anger, hatred, and pain etched into his face. His eyes were dark and the light had flickered out of it. I didn't want him to hurt anybody. He burst through the door and screamed, "WHERE THE HELL IS FUUTO?!"

I scanned the room, all the siblings looking back at us in confusion. I grabbed his arm and whispered, "Natsume, please, calm down! I don't think they know..."

"Fuuto? I don't know, I don't care. That little brat's out in an interview or something." Yusuke spat. Subaru raised a questioning eyebrow at the fuming Natsume. He half-shouted, "Didn't Tsubaki tell you?!"

As if on cue, the other twins emerged from the elevator, puffing and out of breath.

"Geez, you guys should really pick up your phones!" Azusa huffed. He saw me with Natsume and looked at us strangely, but then turned to the rest of the siblings.

"What is going on?" Louis asked, looking from side to side at the people who were screaming for Fuuto.

"Don't you guys watch the television anymore?" Tsubaki called out. Masaomi told the triplets to calm down and he reached for the remote. The T.V. flickered on, and he switched to the channel where Fuuto's screen was still flashing 'TEEN POP-STAR ADMITS HIS LOVE'. The interviewer was asking, "So, Fuuto, who's this Ema Hinata?"

Iori took the remote and switched it off. He said, "I think that's enough for today."

I walked down the stairs, feeling everyone's eyes shift over to focus on me. I made my way to the kitchen. Ukyo hadn't come home yet, so I pulled some food out and ate in silence. Natsume finally realized how hungry I was.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Ema! I ran out before I could give you breakfast!"

"Again?" Hikaru asked with a smirk on his face. "I hope you two didn't do anything naughty last night."

I half choked on my food, and Natsume's face turned bright red.

"H-Hikaru!" He shouted.

"Well, did you?" Kaname asked, with a raised eyebrow and a hardening stare.

"N-No!" We both exclaimed, shocked that they would think this.

"Then why are you blushing?" Tsubaki spat.

"Because you asked us such a ludicrous question!" I replied, getting aggravated by the boys. They all thought the worst of each other. I thought they were supposed to be siblings, and trusting of one another. Instead, they accuse each other of doing something bad. I turned back to my food, ending the conversation. A little squirrel ran up to me and tapped my hand. I smiled, and whispered, "You don't think the worst of them, do you? I like you more than the rest."

"Yay, Chi! You finally realize that they're all wolves!"

I stared at the squirrel, incredulously.

"Y-You can talk?!" I whispered.

His eyes widened. "Of course I can! Chi, it's me, Juli! Your guardian and protector since you were little! Your best friend and pet squirrel!" Juli jumped off the counter and over to Louis. He whispered something into his ear. Louis stood up and walked over to me.

"Juli just told me you can finally understand him. I'm glad you were able to recover that back. He was very sad when you didn't understand him."

The others were looking at us oddly, since we were talking to my pet squirrel, so we went outside and sat beneath the big tree, its branches stretching across the vast empty space, almost trying to reach out to the windows and doors that surrounded us.

"Oh, Chi! I'm so happy that you finally understand me! Don't let those wolves get you, okay?"

I smiled and pat him on the head. "I won't."

Louis smiled down at Juli.

"Louis!" Juli called out. "You watch out for her! Together, we're the protect Chi club!"

The white haired boy nodded his head, and I smiled at the two. They really did care. They weren't flirtatious or cared only about bringing each other down. They truly cared about my well being. I reached over and hugged the two. I felt my eyes tear up as I whispered, "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 6 and a half

I didn't care if they were going to murder me. I finally said it.

Maybe I wasn't the first _ever_, but I was the first since the accident.

I leaned against the wall in the green room, and smirked as I drank my water, glancing up at myself on the television.

"Ema... she's a gorgeous, amazing, sweet, honest, _pure_ girl. She's smart, and older than me, but that's okay. Recently, though, she lost her memory. If you heard about the story of the local hero sacrificing himself, then you would know her. That man was her father. And the girl in the month long coma was her."

I glanced down at my feet. I revealed facts about her. I wanted her to be known. I wanted her smiling face to be recognized. I wanted her and her father recognized for their brave actions. I wanted them to be _heard_.

I sat down, my back trailing down the wall. What if she saw this and was hurt by me revealing her? What would I do if she hated me and never spoke to me again? My brothers were fine, but Ema? I couldn't live with myself. I'd run away until she finally accepted me back. I didn't want to lose her.

"FUUTO!" A voice screamed as my door flung open, yanking me back to the present. A tear-stained girl was standing there, her blonde hair a messy bun, her mascara running from crying, and her lipstick smeared across her lips. Her short dress exposed most of her chest and cut off right beneath her butt. I recognized her immediately.

_Damn_, I thought. _Kamiko is back_.

Kamiko was an obsessed fan who somehow sneaked into my crew, and created this false reality where we were dating. I had told her many times that I loved someone else, and rejected her many times. I accepted her flowers and gifts, but I repeatedly told her that we were never dating, and never would.

She threw herself at me, pinning me against the wall. I turned my head away, obviously grossed out.

"I _loved_ you Fuuto, more than that girl ever did, or ever will!" she screamed, leaning closer, her fake boobs pressing against my chest. Disgusting.

"You know nothing about Ema!" I shouted, and pushed her away, I got up, and she reached out and grabbed my leg, causing me to stumble and fall.

"I thought you loved me! You told me you did. And finally the day comes and you humiliate me on live air!" She crawled toward me like a messed up zombie, her eyes red from crying, her make-up running. Ema would never had done this. She would be understanding and support my choices. I tried to shake her off, but she was too strong.

"Kamiko! We never had anything! Please, leave me alone!" I tried to wriggle out of her reach, but she soon pressed her lips against mine. I regained my strength and shoved her away, wiping away the lipstick she smeared on my face. "Security!" I shouted, and soon two guards had rushed into the room to tear the crying maniac off of me.

"I LOVE YOU, FUUTO!" She screamed as they dragged her away. "AND THE ONE WHO STOLE YOU WILL PAY!"


	11. Chapter 7

**I've been trying to update recently, so sorry that this is short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thank you for all the support! I would like to dedicate this episode to thank you all once more! Cheers, and happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Iori and Louis knocked on my door.<p>

I opened it and peeked out. Juli rode my shoulder and I opened up the door.

"Ready?" Iori asked, holding a picnic basket and some flowers.

I nodded eagerly, and smiled at the two. They were very mature, and I loved how they acted more like brothers than the others. They were well composed.

Juli shouted, "It's time to go on a picnic!"

* * *

><p>We just exited the elevator as Fuuto ran in. He had shadows beneath his eyes, and he looked like he was absolutely terrified. He had something red smeared on his face... lipstick? His hair was ruffled, and his clothes looked like he just survived a bear attack. He saw the odd quartet, and frowned at us.<p>

"Ema," he muttered. "I don't think you want to go out right now."

I glanced out the window and gasped. Outside, there were tons of girls lined up outside our residence, all shouting and holding signs saying 'Why Ema?' and 'Fuuto, I love you more than anyone!'.

I laughed and noticed that he really was famous. His declaration of love made him even more popular, even if it meant they disliked me. I wasn't offended. Honestly, I was glad for him. Meanwhile, the three boys were gaping at me.

"How could you laugh at this?" Fuuto asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I smiled and said, "I'm happy for you. This declaration made you even more popular. They may not like me, but they certainly seem to like you even more."

Iori and Louis looked at each other and shrugged. Louis linked his arm with mine and said, "We'll eat out back."

I nodded at him and the four of us let Fuuto watch us walk away.


	12. Chapter 7 and a half

As soon as that idiot walked in, I grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall.

"You!" I screamed, staring at his emotionless face that seemed to not care. "Why would you say something like that on _live air?_"

Fuuto laughed, a coldness that sent shivers down my spine. "Oh, Tsubaki," his voice icier that his cold-hearted laugh. "She even told me that she didn't mind. It was a risk I was willing to take. I _love_ her. That's something you'll never take away from me."

I narrowed my eyes. I smirked, remembering the first day she had been here. The day she passed out in Iori's arms.

Fuuto glared at me, wondering why I wore a smile on my face.

"Well, Fuuto. You weren't the first to tell her how you feel. In fact, I did more than tell her."

Fuuto's eyes widened. I took my free hand and tapped my lips. Before I could see what was coming, I felt Fuuto rip free from my grip and his fist colliding with my jaw. I stammered backwards, seeing rage in his eyes. I laughed and avoided his next couple of throws.

"That's right- I kissed her. She's even better than before!"

"Before?!" Fuuto hollered. "You son of a-"

"FUUTO! TSUBAKI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Masaomi ran in, followed by Subaru. They each grabbed us, pinning our arms behind our backs until we calmed down.

Finally, when we were done struggling and thrown onto the couch.

"Fuuto, our home is _surrounded_, and Tsubaki, your face is bleeding. Do either one of you have respect for Ema? She just got out of a coma and you're already fighting! It's been a WEEK. Give her a rest. She's gone through a lot with her memory gone, as well as her father's death." Subaru sighed, obviously lacking the energy to be mad.

Masaomi nodded, oddly quiet. He then sighed and rubbed his forehead. Subaru looked over at him and bit his lower lip. He muttered, "Tell them."

I looked at my older brother. Tell us?

Masaomi looked dejected, the news something that he really didn't seem to want to say. His voice, a harsh whisper, said, "We're taking Ema back into the hospital."

Fuuto and I shouted at the same time, "NO!"

Masaomi shook his head. He continued, "Subaru, Ukyo, Hikaru and I decided it would be best, out of _your_ trouble. In the hospital, she'll be protected. We won't let anyone in but the brothers. And a guard at all times."

Subaru glared at us and sighed. "In general, she's not doing too well. Masaomi was seeing if she could be okay without any medications. Looks like he was wrong. He wants to keep an eye on her."

A flash of pink by the elevator caught my eye. I stood up and walked up the stairs, and saw Wataru's eyes brimming with tears.

"Is it true?" he whispered. "Is Onee-chan really going back to that big scary hospital?"

I held out my arms, and he came leaping into them, sobbing on my shoulder. The three that sat on the couches turned their attention to us, obviously sad that it was true.

"We're sorry, Wataru." I whispered as I began to cry, too.


	13. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Azusa/ Hikaru mistake updated.

* * *

><p>"That was nice." I yawned, stretching out my arms. Sitting beneath the big tree was nice- no noise or ruckus from the crowd that had began to thin out as the day went on. The afternoon sunshine shone down rays of warmth, like a blanket that was wrapped around me, a safe shield. I never wanted this day to end.<p>

Louis styled Juli's tail after being begged by the little creature. Iori learned that Louis and I could talk to Juli, so he was fascinated in it.

"Does he speak Japanese? To me it just sounds like chittering."

We laughed and Juli shook his little fist at Iori to show that he understood him, shouting, "Of course I speak Japanese!"

We gathered up our trash and headed inside. There we were greeted by crying and dashed out of the elevator, looking over the balcony.

Wataru's face was stained with tears. Tsubaki had a bandage covering his face, the red bleeding through. Subaru looked solemn, and Masaomi flashed a sad smile at us.

"Ema..." he said, but Subaru shook his head. He whispered something to him, and Subaru stood up.

"I need to talk to you," he pointed at me.

The joy from earlier had diminished in this atmosphere. Everyone seemed so depressed... what a strange household.

Yet I loved it. It always had this energy to it that could never be replaced. Although the boys were flirtatious, there was something more than just lust- there was love. And I loved each and every one of them. Everyone was irreplaceable.

I could tell that Wataru was well protected, and he loved everybody unconditionally.

Fuuto was a troublemaker, but I think somewhere behind his seemingly cold actions, there was a heart he was hiding in fear of ruining his stage presence. It made sense that he was so afraid. He often spoke his mind before he thought about it, but he has good intentions.

Yusuke really cares about everyone. He's been gone, traveling back and forth making arrangements with the college. Apparently he's really grown up since the accident. I rarely see him, but every time that I do, he checks in on how I am. It's nice.

Iori has such a peaceful feeling to him. He's very tender and gentle, attending to us like his flowers. He knows we're all fragile at times, and treats us delicately. He's a joyful spirit to be around.

Subaru is a protective big brother. Strong, intimidating at times, but he watches over us. He and Masaomi are our guardians. He's still in college, making it to the big leagues, and I know that he'll be great.

Louis is so gentle. He and Juli talk a lot, meaning he knows me very well. He told me that if I ever find him passed out on the ground, don't be alarmed. He treats me well, and when the others are acting out in a way that I hate or fear, he comforts me in a loving way. There's no way I could keep my sanity without him.

Natsume, Tsubaki, and Azusa are three completely different people. Even though they're triplets, they have totally different personalities. Natsume reaches out to me, gives me a second home, food, cares for me, and apparently sends me video games that I used to like. Tsubaki, like Fuuto, acts like he's scared that someone will take me away... again. He's scared, and I think that's what's fueling his actions. Azusa I rarely see- apparently he got a big role for a voice actor, so he's running around from 5 am to 3 am, getting 2 hours of sleep a night. He's passionate, and likes to see me and chat when he's here.

Hikaru is like a commentator- he hides in the shadows, making innuendos that make everybody uncomfortable. But I think it's his way of protecting us. He watches to the side, making notes about us... I wonder what it is he's looking for...

Ukyo is like their mother. Apparently their actual mother is away all the time. So he cares for us. Apparently he's been working on my father's case, in court against the shooter. He works day and night, promising me that he'll bring justice. He's passionate, and said he won't give up until he's won the battle.

Masaomi protects us and cares for us. He's our guardian, and he makes sure that we're all where we need to be, even if he comes home late from work. He and Subaru have been working closely recently, discussing and meeting, planning... but I know that he cares, even if he, too, hides in the shadows sometimes.

Subaru walked toward me, and pulled me aside. He shooed away Iori, Juli, and Louis.

"Ema..." he began, taking my hands into his. He seemed like he was going to regret what he had to say. He paused, then sighed and said, "We're taking you back to the hospital."


	14. Chapter 8 and a half

**A short and sweet chapter. Honestly, I prefer longer ones, but I bet you guys want to know what happens. Just a little chapter on Yusuke's PoV on Ema leaving.**

* * *

><p>"What?! No, you can't do that! I- we just got her back!"<p>

The other end was silent. I choked back a sob and looked down at my hands.

"Yusuke..." Masaomi's voice sounded hurt, like what he was saying was a painful decision. "I'm sorry, but right now, it's the best option we have."

I slammed my phone shut and leaned over, resisting the urge to throw up.

A pair of feet walked toward me, and a hand was resting on my back.

"Yusuke? Are you okay?" A gentle voice asked me. I didn't have to look up to see who it was. It was a student named Zoey. She was from America and she was going to be a sophomore. I shrugged off her hand and got up and ran down the corridor, wiping away the tears that started running down my cheek.

"Yusuke!" Zoey called out behind me. She started calling out to me in English, and I only understood parts of it.

"_Don't go... you okay... don't leave... stay... Yusuke!"_

I turned around to face the blonde haired girl and she saw the tears in my eyes.

"Yusuke..."

"No, Zoey! She's- she's... I'm not going to lose her again!" I rubbed my face and turned around, running off with a sense of urgency. I wasn't going to lose her again. I want to be with her- she's the spirit who drives me on.

_Ema... Ema... Ema... Ema..._

I glanced at my watch. They said she was moving tomorrow, right? I flew down the stairs and found my car. I jumped into and drove off.

I'm not losing you, Ema.


	15. Chapter 9

**AND NOW THE SERIES FINALE- haha, just kidding. The series will go on! This chapter will be ESPECIALLY long, and I hope you all enjoy it so far! Any feedback would be great! :)**

**So what I did, since this is a special chapter, is I gave each brother a little section where they say their good-byes. I hope you like it **

**(/^ .^)/ \(^. ^\) Hugs for everyone!**

**xoxo, Snowfuzz**

* * *

><p>I looked back at Subaru, his eyes focused on our hands. He held them tighter, then pulled me into a hug. Momentarily shocked, I just looked at his chest, then slowly reached my hands out and hugged him back. Suddenly, my legs gave out. I fell into Subaru, the world spinning, and I felt him lift me up. My head tilted back, everything suddenly upside down. Masaomi rushed to my side, and felt my forehead.<p>

"Damn it!" He looked me in my eyes, and said, "It's worse than I thought." He then leaned over and kissed my forehead, my cheeks turning redder.

"Let's get you to bed." He took me from Subaru, who's face was just as red as mine from Masaomi's sudden actions. The oldest brother carried me to my room. He set me down gently and I looked up at him, my eyes heavy. He smiled at me and hugged me, his warmth like a security blanket. With that, my eyelids shut and I fell asleep in the warmth of Masaomi.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" I woke up and was being hugged...? I glanced up and saw Masaomi sleeping on my shoulder, our backs against the wall. I remember! I didn't want to wake him, so I tried to move. He stirred and opened his eyes. He spotted me and smiled. He sat up, so he wasn't leaning on me anymore.<p>

"I'm sorry, Ema. I didn't realize that I drifted off to sleep as well."

I smiled up at him and shook my head. "It wasn't a problem."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I tried to stand, but immediately fell, the dizziness returning again. He sat me back down, and told me not to push myself. He told me that I could pack as soon as I was feeling better, then ran off to grab my medications. I waved to him as he left my room, passing a little Wataru and Ukyo. Wataru ran up to me and hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Don't go, Onee-chan!" I picked him up and hugged him back.

"I'll be home soon, I promise." I smiled, hoping that was true. Ukyo crouched next to the pink-haired boy and patted his head.

"Ema just has to leave until she gets better. You can visit her while she's gone."

I smiled at Ukyo, and noticed that I never got to know him as well. Somehow, though, I felt like I knew him really well. He got up and hugged me, too. I was caught by surprise, and just like I did with Subaru, hesitated before I hugged him back. Wataru giggled and ran away, finally done shedding his tears. Ukyo broke the hug, and smiled at me. He rested a kiss on my cheek, and I blushed. He got up, and without saying anything else, left.

I reached out my hand and was about to say good-bye, but stopped. I watched in silence as he walked away.

* * *

><p>I was finally able to stand after Masaomi brought me my medicine, I was packing when I heard the door slam open. I turned and saw Yusuke looking back at me. He ran up to me and scooped me into his arms.<p>

"Yusuke..." I whispered.

He just stood there, holding me. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled shyly at me. He brushed back a stray hair, and said, "I'm not losing you again." He pulled me back into the embrace, and I hugged him tightly. I felt like Yusuke was the one I knew the longest- somehow there was something about him, that we were closer than just housemates. If only I could remember... Before even I could realize it, my body was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. Yusuke held me tighter, not saying anything, just knowing that I needed to be comforted. This family- I never wanted to leave them. But I knew that I would be a burden in my current condition. Yusuke pulled away, and whispered, "I'll save you."

I watched him leave and turned my attention back to packing. I looked down at my hands and whispered, "Am I the one who needs to be saved?"

* * *

><p>I finally collected all of my stuff, which wasn't much, and went to my desk and picked up the pictures.<p>

Everyone looked so happy... yet I felt empty, like I was missing out on something. I was missing out on the memories. A wave of sadness enveloped me, and I set the pictures down. It was my mark- my mark that I was going to return. Yes, I was leaving them a few things so they know I'll be back soon.

I carried my bag into the hallway and opened my door. I bumped into Subaru and fell onto the ground. He was standing there, his hand raised, about to push the buzzer. He looked surprised, and quickly reached out his hand to help me up.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" He blushed, feeling bad for knocking me over. I shook my head and smiled at him, assuring him I was okay. He smiled back and sighed. He offered out his hand, asking if I was okay with him carrying my stuff. I shrugged and shyly handed him my duffle bag. He took it and slung it over his shoulder.

"So..." he suddenly stopped right before the elevator. "Um, there was something I wanted to ask you..."

I smiled, and said, "Of course. You can ask me anything."

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Before the accident, I wanted to know something..."

He paused and took a deep breath. He set my bag down gently and took me by my shoulders.

"Ema Hinata, I want you to stay by my side forever. I want you to know how much I like you and I- I won't lose to someone like Natsume!"

I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. "S-Subaru..."

He let go of me and picked up my bag, his cheeks flushed. I looked down at my feet. I didn't know how to respond to that. What had I said before? And what did he mean when he said he "wasn't going to lose to someone like Natsume"? The elevator opened and I glanced up. In front of me, Kaname stood leaning against the side. He saw me and began to walk towards me. He pulled me into his arms and leaned forward, his lips brushing my ear. Subaru gasped, as well as me, and Kaname whispered, "Why don't we finish where we started off?"

He pushed Subaru into the closing elevator after hitting the first floor button, and Kaname began waltzing with me. It was like before. He pushed me against a wall, and planted his sides on both sides of me. He stared down at me, and I looked up into his eyes. Was this his good-bye? He leaned forward. I closed my eyes, and felt his breath on my ear.

"Ema... I'm sorry about scaring you." He sighed then kissed the side of my cheek. "It's just I've never felt this way about someone before."

"Eh?"

"I'm glad I met you. I hope you get better soon."

He pulled away, then left, leaving me blushing and watching him walk away.

* * *

><p>"Ema!"<p>

I turned and found Louis and Juli waving at me as I stepped off of the elevator. I ran up to them and hugged them tightly, saying, "You two better visit, okay?"

Juli squealed and said, "Of course! Don't be stupid, Chi! We are the Protect Chi club!"

I smiled and pat his head. Louis looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you. I can't believe you have to leave again."

He then hugged me and whispered, "It's hard to protect you if you're always gone."

I blushed, and he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Chi..." he said. "I-"

"Ema!"

I turned and saw Subaru waving at me. I called out, "One minute!"

Louis took my hand and I looked at him.

"Chi, I love you."

My face heated up. He continued.

"From now on, I will protect you with all my heart. You're someone I never want to lose again." He kissed my hand, and then smiled at me and walked away.

I felt my face heat up once again. I'm surprised it didn't stay permanently red. I turned around and searched for the rest of the brothers. I didn't want to skip anyone! I spotted Iori collecting flowers and ran over to him. He heard me coming and turned around. He held two red tulips in his hand. I gasped, just now realizing he was the one who gave me the flower bouquet on the first day. I took them and he bowed, smiling up at me. I smiled back and curtsied, holding my blue and white polka-dotted dress. He said, "One day, you'll realize the meaning behind these flowers."

I stared at him as he hugged me. He kissed my forehead, and I smiled. I hugged him back, and said, "Don't forget to visit."

He whispered back, "I promise I won't."

I pulled away, and he trailed after Louis and Juli. I looked up at the bright blue sky. I turned to look at the Asahina residence. I felt like I never wanted to leave. Yet here I was, about to leave this beautiful place because of my condition. I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced over my shoulder. Fuuto stood there staring at me, a sad smile on his face.

"Fuuto..." I said. He pulled me into a hug. He muttered, "I'm sorry about what I did the other day at my interview. I'm a selfish, rude person. I didn't mean to hurt you or to send fangirls to hunt you down. I just wanted you to know I love you, and always will."

I stood there, stunned. What...?

He suddenly let go of me and ran inside. All I could do was stare after him. I sighed and started making my way toward the car. I spotted the triplets running toward me from the other side of the gate. I saw Subaru slap his forehead, then get into the car to wait. I giggled and approached the three siblings.

"Ema!" Natsume called out, waving to me. I waved back and smiled as they walked up to me. Natsume led the little trio and pulled me in for a hug. He leaned forward and whispered, "I will always care for you. If you ever need me, know that I'm right here."

He pulled away so Azusa could say good-bye.

"Ema..." He smiled. He brushed back my hair, and I glanced into his eyes. He began to lean forward. He kissed me on the nose, and smiled.

"Damn," he whispered. "I should've aimed a little lower."

My face turned a crimson red. He pulled away and Tsubaki stepped forward.

"Ema, I-" He suddenly stopped and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. A sense of familiarity shot through me, like I've done this before. I was shocked, but didn't pull away. My body didn't want to while my mind said to stop. I finally managed to break the kiss. It wasn't bad, just... everyone was gaping at us. And if looks could kill, Tsubaki would be beyond dead. Wait, what was I thinking?! He smirked at me and winked as he walked away, Azusa and Natsume glaring at him. They both chased after him.

I scanned the courtyard, then remembered that there was just one more person to say good-bye to.

"Ema." That familiar voice caused me to spin on my heel.

"Hikaru! I was just going to fin-"

He held up his hand.

"No, listen to me. You think that everything's okay, when it's not. You've got everybody wrapped around your finger. And it looks like you have to make up your mind soon. Time is running out. Tick tock." He knocked me on my head, and I could only look at him in a confused way.

"Make a... choice?" I inquired.

He nodded, and said, "These boys aren't that patient. They're all waiting for an answer."

He turned and began to march away.

"Wait, Hikaru!" I shouted after him. "What are they waiting for?"

He waved his fingers and disappeared into the building. I stood there staring after him. Make a choice?

* * *

><p>I got into the car, sitting by my bag as Masaomi pulled away. Subaru glanced back at me. I gave him a melancholic smile, and he returned it with the same amount of joy. I turned my attention to the window and stared at the world passing by us. I pondered on Hikaru's farewell words: <em>You have to make up your mind soon. Time is running out<em>. What did you mean by that, you cunning devil?

* * *

><p>I snapped back to reality as we pulled up to the hospital. Masaomi got out and nodded to Subaru. I got out as well, grabbing my bag and taking Masaomi's hand to assist me. We waved good-bye to Subaru as he drove off, and we walked toward the looming building. I gulped and semi-recognized this place- the smell, the architecture. Somewhere deep inside of me, I recognized this place. Not just because I was here, but from before...<p>

I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay, Ema?" Masaomi asked.

I nodded, and looked up at him.

"How long will I be here?" I asked, wondering about the residence I used to live in.

"Until you're 100% better." He replied. He stopped, causing me to do so as well. He looked down at me and bit his bottom lip, as if contemplating what to say. "Ema... I just want to protect you. The others aren't the only ones who want you to be a part of the family again..."

My eyes widened as he said, "I love you, as well, Ema Hinata. And I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

><p>I sat in my hospital room which looked over the city. Masaomi had gotten me the suite and a personal guard. He was tall, and looked young, about Louis's age. He was to stay with me at all times, which was a bit awkward for me. But I didn't mind. I looked out the window, and searched the skyline for my old home. A sudden knock on the door caused me to jump. The body-guard got up and answered it. There was a girl in the doorway holding a box, and pointing at me. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but he allowed her in. She walked over to me and sat across from me. She was smiling, but her eyes held no warmth. Who was she?<p>

"Hi there, Ema." She held out a hand. I hesitantly shook it. "I'm Kamiko. And I'll be working here as your new physical therapy trainer."

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHA cliff hangers! If you don't remember who Kamiko was, head back to Chapter 6 and a half. I hope you all like it! 3<strong>

**xoxo, Snowfuzz**


	16. ANOTHER UPDATE

'Eyyyyyyyy lovelies!

I hope you all enjoyed that cliff hanger! I'll be updating ASAP, and sorry for the wait (if I don't get back to it quickly). Again, if you're confused about who Kamiko is and why it's a big deal, refer back to Chapter 6 and a half to understand what just happened. I love you all, keep on reading, keep on writing, love life, love yourself, love the world. Ciao!

xoxo, Snowfuzz


	17. Chapter 9 and a half

**Gomen! Sorry I've taken a long time to write another chapter! (And a bad one at that). I've been focusing on my other story "Black Sheep" on Wattpad. ** www. wattpad . c.o m / story/17914132-black-sheep **(Sorry it's not a direct link- FanFic doesn't want to post the link) :P**

**I know, I know, it's pretty bad, but if you guys could help me out and give me some thoughts on how I could change it, that would be very, very, VERY helpful. If not, that's okay! I love you all anyway -3- kisses**

**xoxo, Snowfuzz**

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't want to send her away. But I had to. I consulted Subaru, Ukyo, and Hikaru. They were reluctant, but thought it was for the best as well.<p>

"Masaomi, do we really have to do this?" Subaru asked, a hitch in his voice.

I nodded my head. I slammed my fist against the table.

"I thought she was doing so well." I sat down and rubbed my head. I hated doing this, but I noticed little things that were starting to bug me. Sometimes she would stumble, and was lucky and would catch herself. She would sometimes have some short term memory loss. If I was having a conversation with her, she would forget about the whole thing a couple of minutes later. It scared me. No medication could treat that. So I decided it was time to take her back.

"How do we tell her?" Ukyo finally asked.

I glanced up at the boys standing around me. I rubbed my face. I hated having to break the news to her, but someone had to do it.

"I can," I head Subaru say. We all looked up at him. He had his face set and his eyes staring above us, almost staring at something far away in the distance.

"Are you sure? I can if you want me-"

He held up his hand, motioning for me to not argue.

"It's fine. I'll do it."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who doesn't really matter as compared to _when_. When shall we move our little angel Ema to her new home?"

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded almost menacing. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't my brother at all, more just a shadow stalking us all.

I suddenly stood up and said, "I'm going to go take a walk."

I turned and marched outside of the house, leaving my brothers staring at me in confusion.

* * *

><p>I walked down the street to a nearby bar. I felt like my heart was weighing me down. I ordered a beer and sat on a squeaky leather stool. A man next to me saw me rubbing my forehead and leaned over.<p>

"Life being a bitch?" he asked.

I glanced over and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so."

He nodded and took a swig of his beer.

"So, what is it? Work, family, women, men, love, sex?"

I heaved a sigh.

"Work, family, and this girl."

He chortled, then mumbled, "It's always a girl, isn't it?"

I laughed, too. It seems that it always is.

"I, too, once had a girl."

"Oh yeah?"

"She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was whiter than snow, her eyes a brighter blue than the sky, her lips redder than the telephone booths in London."

I smiled and nodded to the bartender as he handed me my beer.

"So what happened?" I asked as I swirled the drink around in my mug.

"Oh, she was a dime. The rarest catch. And a man with money stole her."

He punched his fist, scrunching his nose, obviously remembering a bitter thought. He leaned even closer and drawled, "Tell me about yooooooooooour girl."

I nodded and smiled down at my beer.

"Well, she's gorgeous, in her own way. She has light brown hair that she always puts up in a little side ponytail. She may not be perfect, like your girl, but she's cute without even trying. She loves and cares for everybody around her. But she's leaving soon, right after she just came back. I don't feel like she'll be returning this time."

The man stared at me for a moment. He whispered, "Is she cheatin' on ya?"

I shook my head. I sighed, then replied, "I think she's cheating Death."

He gasped, then held up his mug.

"Cheers to your girl. Let's hope she keeps on cheatin' on Death."

I chuckled.

"Cheers."

With that, I downed my beer.

_Ema,_ I thought. _Let's fight this battle together._

* * *

><p><strong>AUGHGHHHH I know, I know, it's terrible. I'm sorry! TTnTT I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! But you have to wait again for Chapter 10. In the meantime, could you help me out? I need some feedback on a story I'm writing called <strong>Black Sheep. **Any feedback would be fanTASTIC!**

**Here's the link: ** www. wattpad . c. o m/ story/17914132-black-sheep

**OMG I LOVE YOU ALL**

**xoxo, Snowfuzz**


	18. Chapter 10

After Kamiko left, I got up. The bodyguard looked at me and followed me as I went out to the park by the hospital. I didn't have to change into my hospital clothes yet, so I looked like a normal girl walking through this normal park. I smiled as I approached a nearby bench. I sat down and leaned back my head, closing my eyes.

The breeze was warm and gentle, like a light blanket draping over you. The sound of children laughing made me happy yet sad at the same time- my mind thought of what my childhood was like. Was it like these warm summer days, playing tag with some other children that I befriended? Or was it lonely, keeping myself holed up inside, hiding?

I felt someone tug on my dress. I opened my eyes and looked down.

A young girl with ash-brown air pulled into two pigtails and big, amber eyes stared up at me.

"Miss?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you look so lonely?"

I blinked a couple of times, looking at her questioningly. I then chuckled and replied, "I'm not lonely."

She pointed at my face.

"Yes you are."

She heaved herself onto the bench and stood up next to me. She bent over to look at me.

"You look sad, the way my daddy does whenever someone mentions mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Yup. She's over in that big building over there," she said, pointing her finger at the hospital. "Daddy says that she's just sick and she'll be home really, really soon. But you look like him. Sad and lonely."

I scrunched my nose.

"You think so?" I asked her. She nodded her head. Then she began to smile widely, revealing rows of perfect teeth with a missing tooth in the front row.

"But I can be your friend!" She exclaimed. She jumped off the bench and pulled my hand towards the playground nearby.

Maybe this wasn't the type of childhood I had- running around through the woodchips and tagging the young girl. Soon, more kids began to join. We were playing many games, ranging from tag to groundies to freeze tag. But this was close enough for me. To be surrounded by joyful faces, I couldn't have asked for anything more. They kind of reminded me of the brothers- the was they argued over silly little things, how the youngest held onto the hand of his older sister, a troublemaker that was followed by some of the girls, a shy girl who watched from the bench before her friend ran up and grabbed her hand to involve her. I smiled and started running, laughing at my newfound friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's probably not what you were expecting. I hope you all like it, though. For now, I'm doing simpler and sweeter chapters. I hope you're all okay with that for a little bit! And since they're all so short, I think you may be seeing more chapters. By the way, I'm going to post <strong>Black Sheep** here on FanFic! Please check it out and feel free to leave ANY feedback. I prefer constructive criticism, please and thank you. **

**I love you all, love yourself, love the world.**

**xoxo, Snowfuzz**


	19. Chapter 11

**AYOOOOo! Wow, it's been a while. I need to rewatch the series, I guess. Sorry if the characters seem all weird. I'm gonna give Ema a little break from all that DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAMA! 3 But ya, I love ya guys if there's still anyone out there. Who's reading this.**

**xoxo,**

**Snowfuzz**

* * *

><p>Spending time with others besides the brothers made me feel warm and tingly. It was like I wasn't empty anymore, and that hole in my heart was filling up. The kids at the park taught me all kinds of games that I've never really played before. One of them, Miko, called me her best friend. At one point it was just the two of us left at the park. We sat on the steps of the big structure and she bombarded me with questions.<p>

Why are you in the hospital? Are you gonna be okay? Can I visit you? Which room are you in? Will they let me see you? Are you getting surgery? What's your favorite color? Cats or dogs? Do you have any siblings? Aren't you dating Fuuto? Do you have a boyfriend, then?

The last question stumped me. On the last day at the house, I remembered all of the brothers telling me their feelings. I guess I haven't responded to any of them yet. But how do they view me? As an ex-sister, or as someone's girlfriend? I sighed and shrugged me shoulders. "I don't know."

Miko gasped, then smiled at me. "You don't know? Well, who do you like?"

Another stumper. I looked at her and mumbled, "L-Like?"

She nodded slowly, and giggled at my baffled expression. Although she was thirteen, she knew a lot about this stuff.

She turned her body towards me, making sure she had my full attention. She looked me straight in the eyes and said, "You know, _like-like_. Like when your heart is pounding in your chest, and your stomach gets all fluttery, and you can't stand being apart but you don't know what to do when you're with them. That the one you like is always on your mind, even if you try and forget them. When they see you, you try to become more brilliant, more like a star, to glow, to become the only one they notice. You'd do anything to make them happy. When they're upset, you're upset, too. When they're mad, so are you. When they're happy, you feel like you could touch the sky with both hands! It's _love_, Em. Who is it you love?"

I sat they're and was completely taken aback by her explanation. "How do you know what it's like?"

She giggled again and looked up at the sky. Almost dreamily, she said, "My mum told me. About my dad. She would tell me a story every night about him. When she first met him. Their first date. What it was like when he proposed. What it was like when he went to war. Now he's here in a coma. The doctors won't let me see him. My mum is always crying, now, and never tells me any stories about them. I miss it. But love seems like such a great thing. To have such an emotional attachment to someone that you would do anything for them, and when you see them in pain like that, it hurts you even more. My mum always told me that she never stops wishing for my dad to get better. And the way I see it, nothing's changed since the first day she met him: she still loves him with all her heart, all her body, all of her. Because that's what love does to us. It makes us change."

I looked up, too. Love. I wonder if I'd ever felt that before. Maybe with one of the brothers I'd felt something. A melancholic smile sneaked onto my face. The way she talked about her dad with such a passion and hope made me think about my dad. Even though I was adopted, he had taken me in. I wanted to remember him. I hope I loved him with all of myself, too. I wish that he was happy now, wherever he was.

_I love you, dad. Thank you._


	20. Chapter 12

**Sorry about disappearing for so long! Jeez, this has been a VERY busy summer. And to add onto that, I'm leaving for two weeks starting tomorrow TTnTT. I hope I can write more, and when I get back, I'll try and upload a TON of chapters. You guys are great, for those who are still reading (if there's any of you). I love all of you guys! **

**And here's something new: I'm going to write **_personal__one-shots_** for anyone who wants it. I don't really write lemon, so please, I ask that you try and think of something else. Feel free to PM me if you want one.**

**xoxo,**

**Snowfuzz**

* * *

><p>"Ema!"<p>

I glanced away from the book I was reading and the voice of Kamiko greeted me. She had that smile again- the smile that never quite reached her eyes. It frightened me, but I didn't want to show her that I was scared.

"Good morning, Kamiko."

She nodded at me and signaled me to follow her. She led me down a hallway and into a room that looked similar to a gym.

"Let's begin with stretching." She sat me down and pulled my leg over to her, bending my foot so it reached back to my ankle. She was young, and very beautiful, probably around the age of 23. Just out of school, right?

"So, tell me about yourself, Ms. Ema."

I looked away from my foot and up to her eyes that seemed to burn with hatred. Odd. She looked up, her eyes returning to that sudden hardness that seemed to be directed towards the world. She smiled and said, "Tell me about your love life. Like, Fuuto, that pop-star you're dating."

Surprised, I gaped at her. I chuckled. "I'm not dating Fuuto."

She narrowed her eyes, then averted her gaze and turned her attention to my foot. "Oh, is that so?"

I nodded.

"He seems to think otherwise. How do you two know each other?"

I bit my bottom lip. She seemed to be _very_ interested with Fuuto. And he was 6 years younger than her.

"Oh, um, we lived in the same building."

She suddenly stopped. I heard her catch her breath. Then the smile.

She switched to my other foot and returned to stretching it. "Yes, oh, that's interesting."

For a moment, she stopped. Avoiding my stare, she mumbled, "He's not paying you to keep your relationship a secret, right?"

I raised my eyebrows, then I suddenly laughed. Stunned, Kamiko looked up at me. She stuttered, "W-What's so funny?!"

I laughed so hard that tears formed in my eyes. "It's just that you seem so concerned for Fuuto. We're not dating, and no, he's not paying me to keep it a secret." I calmed down, then said, "I'm sorry. It's just that everyone is so freaked out about him. I don't know why, but you two are so much alike."

Kamiko looked at me. She smiled and shrugged. The smile finally had reached her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so short, Snowfuzzians. You're all great. PM me if you want a one-shot.<strong>


	21. Chapter 12 and a half

_"Ema..."_

_I looked down at the lone bed in the room, where the girl was lying, her eyes closed, connected to tubes and doctors leaving the room after checking in on her. I sat down next to her, listening to the steady _beep, beep, beep _and wondering when I'll be able to look into her brilliant eyes once more._

_Her hand twitches, and I reach out to touch it. Her eyes flutter open, weak but her lips form a thin smile._

_"Iori," she mumbles, and I lean in and kiss her forehead._

_She raises her hand and pushes the hair back from my face._

_I look her in the eyes and wonder where those words came from._

_"I don't think I'm going to make it home."_

_Tears welled up in my eyes. I placed a kiss on her pale hand weakly holding mine. "Don't say that," I whispered. "You can't say that."_

_She looked older now, her skin white and her hair sprawled across the pillow. Her gentle eyes looked tired, like she was going to give up soon. I couldn't let that happen._

_"Iori, I just don't think-"_

_I silenced her saddening words by crashing my lips into hers. Her breath caught, and she seemed just as surprised as I was. What was I doing?_

_"I love you."_

_The words came tumbling out, and I leaned forward once more and reconnected with her. If only this moment could last forever..._

"Hey."

I opened my eyes and saw the blurry outline of the blonde haired monk staring down at me. I wearily rubbed my eyes and sat up, wondering how long I was asleep for.

"You look awful."

I looked away, thinking about how little I've slept since Ema returned to the hospital. "Worry gets to you."

Kaname sat down next to me. He stared at me and then snarled, "Stay away from her."

Shocked, I sat speechless. Never before have I known this hostile side.

He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands and seemed so stressed.

I waited in the thick silence, wondering what was going on.

"I love her, Iori. And I know you do, too."

Silence.

"She means so much to me. I know I tease her and all, but for two years, I loved her! I don't know what to do, and then you come prancing along and everything's okay!"

"Kaname-"

"I want her, and you're my rival now. Understand?"

He stood up, avoiding my eyes, and walked off. What the hell just happened?


	22. Chapter 13

"Oh, Ema! I need your help!"

I looked surprised at this woman- Kamiko looked like she was about to start sobbing.

"Yes, of course…" I mumbled, more confused than angry that she had a whole plan on getting rid of me if I were dating Fuuto.

"I love him so much, but that stubborn 17 year old is too young and too perfect and I have to move on. It's not healthy for a 22 year old to be in love with him. Help me, please."

I stared at her, her mascara running, her lipstick smeared, her hair tousled and a mess. We were standing on the roof, my bodyguard silently judging us in the background.

"Eheh…"

I shrugged my shoulders. I had just gotten use to this new life. But I don't think that I was fit to be giving relationship advice when I was having issues of my own.

"Is it worth it?"

A new voice caused both of us to spin around. It was the bodyguard. His darkened features and faint outline of a beard framing his masculine, stoic face, and we thought for a moment that he hadn't said anything at all.

"Is what worth it?"

The man moved forward, standing next to me. I looked up and admired him for a minute- I had never gotten the chance to really talk to him or look at him closely. His skin looked tan, like he had come to Japan from India or the Philippines. He looked like he could've been a model. He was strong, tall, and could be intimidating.

"Well, I love Fuuto. I've worked with him for years; he's just never seemed to understand my feelings for him. When he became a star, I joined the team to help him grow, since my father was in the business. I was in high school, and he was in junior high. But I didn't care. Somehow, these feelings grew, and seeing him as a senior, I can't help but feel even more attracted to him."

I could almost see flowers and hearts floating around her, the atmosphere feeling gooey. I giggled, and Kamiko turned to me, momentarily surprised.

"What?"

I laughed, and said, "You really like him, don't you?"

She smiled sheepishly and nodded her head.

I turned to the bodyguard and suddenly realized I didn't know his name. How shameful!

He glanced down at me, seeing that I was staring at him.

"I don't think we've formally met," I smiled.

I stuck out my hand. "I'm Ema Hinata. I'm 18 years old. Thank you for watching over me."

He took my hand, having a firm grip, but not enough to hurt me.

"I'm Bayani Dakila, Yani for short. And I'm 21 years old."

I gaped at him. He looked 23, at the least! I heard a cough and turned my head to see Kamiko tapping her foot and raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm Kamiko Yasan, age 22. Now, Ema, it seems like a good time to head back downstairs. Come along, come along."

Like a school teacher, the woman herded me and Yani down the stairs and to our suite. She dropped us off and waved good-bye, leaving me and the bodyguard all alone. We entered the room silently, and I was surprised at who was waiting in the room.

"Took you long enough. I hope you two weren't being too naughty."

Hikaru.


	23. Chapter 14

My face turned a crimson red and Yani stood emotionless, but I had a feeling he was as embarrassed as me.

"W-We didn't do anything!" I quickly stammered.

Hikaru laughed and mumbled, "Then why are you so ashamed?"

The red head motioned me to sit across from him. I made my way over, telling Yani to go off. As I sat down across from him, Hikaru sighed and said, "The house is empty once more without you."

I glanced up. His lips had a faint smile painted on, and his eyes shimmered, as if remembering something melancholic. He leaned forward and whispered, "I miss you, too, Ema."

Shocked, I stared back at him. He never let on what he thought of me except thinking that I always led the boys on. He stood up and walked closer to me. He held my face gently with both his hands and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Hi…karu?"

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. I sat there, not responding. He pulled back and rested his cheek against mine and murmured into my ear, "I'm playing this game, too."

The minute Hikaru left I collapsed on my bed. What had I done in my past life that had led all these people to think of me as something more than just a friend? Was I some awful player who jumped from boy to boy like the ones you see on the television, or did I have something with one of them and just forget?

I looked towards the window, wondering what happened back then. It sucked that I couldn't remember and know who I was.

"Yani?" I called out faintly.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if you accept no more visitors?"

He nodded and I crawled under the blankets.

I closed my eyes and lay there, wondering who I truly was…

* * *

><p><em>I leaned over the stove, standing on my tiptoes to stir the noodles that were slowly cooking in the little metal pot. Steam drifted upward, heating my hands and my face on this cold December evening. Dad was out, once again, and Juli and I were left to our own devices. The snow was drifting down, resting on the windowpane and the glass sparkled with the frozen droplets that had found a home on the clear panel.<em>

_"Ema, I think it's done," the little squirrel jumped onto my shoulder, criticizing my work and deciding the udon was ready to eat._

_"You think so?" My voice was squeaky, belonging to a eight year old girl._

_"I do indeed."_

_I took the pan and grabbed the bowl sitting on the counter and slowly poured the hot liquid and noodles into the plastic container._

* * *

><p><em>Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt.<em>

I shot up in my bed, instantly regretting that decision. My head throbbed as I reached over and picked up my phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Ema!" Yusuke's voice crackled over the phone, and I rubbed my head while I propped myself against the backboard and smiled.

"Hi, Yusuke."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thanks for asking. How are you?"

I heard a little pause over the line, then a sad sigh.

"School's started, and I just left today. I was always hoping for this moment, but I wanted it to be with you by my side."

I blushed, and smiled.

"Thank you." He suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, I doubt I would even get in if you hadn't been there to cheer me on."

"Yusuke…"

"Ema, I want you to be by my side forever!" He blurted, and we both sat in silence as we each waited for the other to break the silence.

"Yusuke?"

A new voice had appeared, quieter and a girl's.

"One minute, Ema," Yusuke murmured.

"I want to ask you something," the girl's voice said. I felt bad for listening, but I was interested in what was happening.

"Yes, Zoey?"

"I wanted to know if… you were interested in… um, going out to dinner tonight?"

There was another silence, and I could tell that there was a thick atmosphere. Eventually I heard Yusuke cough and then the phone went silent.

He had hung up.


	24. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Long time, no update. Sorry, life is keeping me SUPER busy! Sad to say, right now I feel like I can kind of relate to Ema. Confused, dazed, bad memories involving the parents... Here's the new update! Looks like I have to re-rewatch the series to update my mind on characteristics and relationships. Thanks, loves!**

* * *

><p>I held the phone, the buzz of a dead line ringing in my ear. Had Yusuke just told me he wants me by his side, then go off with another girl? Was this jealousy turning and twisting in my stomach, causing me to feel sick? These messages, these codes that the boys were sending... My eyesight blurred and my head throbbed. The puke feeling was intensifying, and I leaned over and snatched up the trash can and threw up in the plastic lining. Yani raced over the minute he heard me retching.<p>

"EMA!"

I continued throwing up, the bodyguard running to fetch a cup of water. I coughed out the remaining bits and leaned back against the headboard. I closed my eyes and the throbbing in my head pounded with the beats of my heart. I hurt everywhere. Why? Why me? Why couldn't I have a simple life with a simple family? Why can't I have a proper mother and a proper father, and perhaps a proper relationship where things are straightforward and there's no cryptic messages being sent back and forth between a million different people. I cracked open my heavy eyes and spotted Yani on his walkie-talkie, murmuring to someone who I presumed was Masaomi. He knelt over me and wiped off my mouth and poured the water down my throat. I hated feeling so useless, so helpless. I felt vulnerable to the world. My stomach churned, and I groaned. I sat up and coughed some water over the bed. The coughs racked my body, my ribs feeling like they were breaking and splintering into millions of little pieces. I felt the bodyguard's hands pulling back my hair and scooting up next to me. My face and body felt hot. The world was spinning, just like my mind, and my eyes were blurry. I heard someone slam open the door and footsteps running. A new pair of cold hands touched my forehead. I groaned at the momentary relief from the burning before I threw up again. What was wrong with me? Did the crash and coma really effect me that badly? This wasn't normal. It couldn't _possibly _be normal. I felt like I was dying. Oh god, please, let me be okay. I heard indistinct yelling and fell backwards into a body before my mind shut off.

* * *

><p><em>What could I say? Aiko had always been there for me. She was my rock, and we had been the best of friends. But my world fell apart when she called me out like that. After I learned of everything she had been doing.<em>

_"Ema? HA! She can barely function. I wonder how she's still alive."_

_"Did you hear? Ema fucked Daichi! What a little slut for an eighth grader."_

_"She sends nudes to that Daichi boy."_

_"Didn't she have to get an abortion because of Daichi?"_

_She just put on a mask and pretended to be my friend. All because I liked the guy she liked, and he liked me back..._

_I was the slut of the class, the one people pointed at and spread rumors about. Daichi and I grew apart, all because my so-called friend had let jealousy rule over friendship..._

* * *

><p>"Masaomi! Let me see her! I need to speak with her!"<p>

I opened my eyes to the voices shouting. A nurse was moderating me and I was hooked into tubes. Faint beeps indicated my heartbeat, and I strained to hear the conversation that was happening at my door.

"Ukyo, you need to calm down." Masaomi's voice was firm and tired.

I shot up, yanking on my IV. I winced, and the nurse hushed me and tried to settle me down. The two at the door heard the commotion and I heard Ukyo marching over to me.

"Ema..." His voice was full of concern, and his eyes softened just a bit. Behind him was a pink-haired Wataru dragging along a grim Iori.

I smiled weakly at the trio. Ukyo's face paled, and he approached my bed side cautiously. He reached out and brushed my hair back behind my ears. He sat beside me, then pulled me into a hug.

"Uk...yo..."

He leaned back and held a finger to my lips. He rested his forehead against mine, then whispered so only I could hear him, "I'm sick of playing this game. I love you, Ema, so choose soon. I hope that it'll be me to be lucky enough to win your heart."

I felt my cheeks heat up. He pecked my nose then stood up. Wataru hopped onto my bed and pulled me in for a hug as well.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" He sobbed. "Play video games with me! It's sad around the house! All the brothers have been fighting about you!"

I glanced up at Iori, Ukyo, and Masaomi. They were all a crimson red colour. I smiled, and ruffled Wataru's hair.

"Make sure they behave, alright?" I muttered. Wataru nodded and pranced over to Masaomi who sighed then grinned at the little boy. Iori came over and kneeled on the ground beside my bed.

"Could we have a minute of privacy?" Iori asked.

The nurse had left, and Yani was ushering everyone else out of the room, Iori nodding a thanks to him as they left.

"Iori-?"

He looked up, and made eye contact with me, his captivating stare causing my heart to pound against my chest.

A glint around Iori's neck catched my eye. I quizzically stare at it, then notice some faint lines on his neck.

I glance up to see his stare hardening.

"Iori?" I ask in a hushed voice. I was about to reach out, but froze.

"It's not important." His tone was cold.

I retracted my hand and looked down at my lap.

"Ah! Ema, oh god, I'm so sorry..."

I glanced up and saw Iori had returned to normal. He reached out and took my hand.

"I didn't mean to- I don't want-"

I lightly laughed, and said, "It's alright."

His eyes softened and he sighed. "I'm just so used to this."

Confused, I stared at him.

"I guess I should tell you. You're bound to find out sooner or later, and mine as well be from me."

I leaned back, resting my back on the headboard. Iori stood up and sat beside me on the bed. He leaned back, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling.

"There was this girl, back in junior high school... and she and I were dating. Her name was Fuyuka. She and I were close, and I loved her very much. One day I got a call... and I got very sad... because she was gone. She was dead."

I held my hand to my mouth. He had said it so... bluntly. So coldly.

"I didn't want to continue living. Sometimes I still don't want to. I wanted so badly to be with her. Kaname had helped me so much, but now, he's just someone who gets in my way. When you came along, I didn't know how happy I could be. I thought after her death, there was no way I could be happy ever again. And now you're in the same situation as she was... I don't need a reminder of what happens when I fall in love."

"Iori..."

"No, Ema. If something happens to you, if something had happened to you, know that this time, I'm following. I'm no longer going to give up on the one I love. And yes. The one I am in love with is _you_."

"Nothing's going to happen! And you have to promise me that if something doe-"

Suddenly, he crashed his lips against mine, cutting me off mid-sentence.

He pulled back and whispered, "Don't say that. You're going to make it through, or else I'm going down with you."

I opened my mouth to contradict him, but he kissed me once more, this time his tongue connecting with mine. My eyes widened and my heart pounded wildly against my chest. He was on top of me now, and I was paralyzed. I was uncomfortable. What was this? _Badump. Badump_. My heart. _Badump. Badump._ The family. _Badump. Badump._ The confessions._ Badump. Badump._ My health. _Badump. Badump._ I finally gathered the strength to push up against his chest. When I looked up at his hazel eyes, they were terrifying and psychotic.

"Iori..." I mumbled.

"I love you," he seemed to growl. He pushed down on me again. This isn't what I wanted. I still needed time!

I tried to push up against him, to push him off, but I was too weak to do anything. The commotion yanked one of the IV needles out of my arm, causing the machines to beep and flatline. I heard a sudden _thud_ and footsteps running toward my room, then Ukyo's voice shouting at Iori. The older boy's body was pressed down on mine, and I couldn't escape. But with Ukyo and mine's strength combined, we managed to pull him off. The two of us were breathing heavily, the crazed look lingering in Iori's eyes.

I leaned backwards and closed my eyes. What was happening? What was wrong with Iori?

Suddenly I heard, "Ema? Oh no, Ema... I didn't- I don't know what- I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have-"

I rubbed my face, suddenly exhausted and ready for silence and time to be by myself. No more love problems. No more conflict.

Masaomi put the IV back into my arm. Yani escorted everyone out, and then left me to my thoughts and my stomachs churning as I drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	25. Chapter 15 and a half

**Short PoV of Kaname time! Sorry this can't be longer. I'm trying to include all of the brother's in the main plot as well as get their PoV part. Some are longer than others. I may also do repeats of some brothers.**

* * *

><p>"You just can't control yourself, can you?"<p>

Iori sat across form me, and I glared at him. I chuckled coldly then hissed, "You don't ever know when to stop yourself or control your emotions. And I _tried_ to convince you to go back to therapy after you quit when Ema came along. I knew something like this would happen. Iori, why don't you ever listen to me?!"

I rubbed my face, and Iori finally looked me in the eyes. "Kaname, you bastard."

I shook my head. He was now just realizing this? I leaned over and mumbled, "There are prices for stopping therapy. And the thing at the hospital? That's one. The thing I'm about to do to you? That's two."

Being a monk, I primarily tried to do what was best. So I stood up and slapped Iori across the face. The silver haired boy sat shocked as I got up and left.

* * *

><p>"You should take it easy on him. As much as I hated what he did, I understand that it also wasn't his fault."<p>

Ukyo chopped up the vegetables and slid them into the salad bowl, mixing the greens while a grim look was etched onto his face.

"But what _can_ we do?" I asked, almost a plea coming from me. I was so worried- Iori and I used to be best friends, and the best brothers. We were as close as Natsuma and Subaru, and almost as close as Azusa and Tsubaki. But we were torn apart. All because of his reckless decisions and unwillingness to work with me after his girlfriend died.

"Give him a chance to redeem himself, Kaname. I know how much you care about Ema. We all do. But what if we care a little too much about what each other think that we're hurting her?"

"What do you mean?"

Ukyo stopped preparing lunch and turned to look at me.

"I mean that maybe we're all too busy worrying about what each other will do, and are scared if someone else gets to Ema first. Maybe we should focus more on Ema's wellbeing over our brothers' actions."

I sighed. He was right. I had to stop focusing on stopping Iori from winning Ema. Instead, I just had to win her myself.


	26. Chapter 16

And so the cycle began.

Every morning, I would wake up and take my medicines and eat my breakfast, allowing only Masaomi, Kamiko, and Yani. I would then go outside to the park and met up with Miko and the other kids and we would play tag and Marco Polo on the playground. Then would be lunch, the same, bland, old macaroni and salad that they served everyday in the cafeteria. Then I would take my afternoon meds, and head back to my room to get some more fluids pumped into me and then catch up on some sleep. Next, I'd eat dinner, the same as my lunch, then head back to my suite and take my night pills, Yani and Kamiko as my company. Sleep, then repeat.

It got a bit boring, I admit. After a month there, I felt I was ready be discharged.

"Masaomi, I'm feeling a lot better, you know." I trailed the oldest son as he made his way around my room, setting a vase of flower on my night stand from his mom.

"I think one more week should be when you're allowed out," he replied.

"You said that _last_ week!" I whined. I was tired of his same excuses and responses.

He sighed and turned around, catching me by surprise and pulling me into a hug.

"Ema, I just want to be sure."

I shook my head and slowly pushed away.

"Kamiko thinks I'm ready, Yani even admits I seem to be okay, and I haven't had one of those 'dizzy spells' since Ukyo, Wataru, and Iori..." I trailed off at the mention of his name. I was still uncomfortable with what had happened.

"I understand that you're eager to leave. But let's wait a little longer, okay?"

I sighed in defeat, and waved off the doctor. He nodded a farewell and ran off back to the pediatrician ward. I sat on the little couch in front of the grand T.V. and the wall, and Yani joined me.

"I'm ready to leave..." I croaked. "But I don't know if I can face them all."

Yani merely sat to the side, and I turned over to look at him. "What do I do?"

His face flushed, and he turned away. He shrugged his shoulders and quietly stared down at the floor. I giggled and leaned back, observing the ceiling, wondering what I was going to say.

I rolled over and curled up on the end of the couch.

"What to do... who to choose..." I muttered.

Just then, someone pounded on the door. I felt the couch shift as Yani lifted his weight from it to go see who it was. Surprised, I heard a, "What the hell?! Who are you and where's Ema?!"

Yusuke.

I got up and joined Yani at the door. The bodyguard's face was emotionless to Yusuke's red face that perfectly matched with his hair.

"Ema!" Turning to me, my classmate beamed at me, but his face fell when I did not return it. "Ema?"

I looked down at my feet. I didn't know what this was. There was a churning in my stomach. I remembered that Zoey girl who had been on the other side of the line with him. I wasn't jealous. No, I couldn't be. I hadn't made up my mind yet. But...

"Ema, what's wrong? Tell me."

I glanced up, and tears welled in my eyes. "Why can't you be straightforward with your feelings?"

Surprise crossed over the red head's face. "What?"

"Why must you all toy with my feelings as if it were an object you can all easily fight over thinking it won't hurt? What if I don't want to be a toy? You say one thing, then you run off with another girl. Iori completely changes from a peaceful botanist to a lustful man, seemingly unknowing of what he's doing. Hikaru never says anything then suddenly joins this game and tells me to 'choose' between the twelve of you and I just- I can't if no one tells me how it is they really feel!"

I didn't mean to say everything all at once. The words just tumbled out of my mouth, out of my heart. I was so sick of this. Before the accident, did I tolerate such actions and messages? Did I allow all the boys to do what they please and then leave to decipher the message written in the mess? Why couldn't they just tell me. Tell me how they felt and what I could do to make them happy. What I could do to make them all stop sending these blurred signs and just tell me, tell me, tell me.

"Io-? Never mind, that doesn't matter. But the truth is, Zoey asked me out. And you know why I hung up? I didn't want you to imagine me as some heartless prick who causes girls to cry."

"Huh?"

"I said no to her. I want to be with you Ema. Forever and always. Don't think I wanted to go to the same college as you for no reason. You want me to be straightforward? I love you, Ema Hinata. And I think it's time for you to finally know."

I stared, stunned at Yusuke. He... loved me? I know I was naive to love, but he rejected some girl who seemed to really like him and probably know him better than me, all for someone who barely remembers who he is, much less herself?

Why was it me? All I can ever wonder is why. Why do I get stuck with these issues that I don't want to deal with and then I often seem to make the wrong choice. I'm tired of it. Maybe being in this hospital isn't so bad. Maybe I'll finally have time to decide.

I shook my head and retreated back to my bed. I heard Yusuke calling out for me, and Yani's calm, deep voice asking him to politely come back another time when I was feeling better. I listened to the door slam and the bodyguard's footsteps gradually grow louder until they approached my bed.

I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the end, much like how it was back on the couch. I looked over at him, his short black hair slightly sticking out, his tan, strong, built frame. His eyes were a light gray color, a total contrast with his hair.

"Straitforward..." he murmured.

"Huh?"

The man turned to me. He then leaned forward and I closed my eyes not knowing what to do next before I felt the warmth of his lips connect with mine.


	27. Chapter 17

_I trailed after him uneasily, stumbling through the dark. Where was he going? Why? I wanted to call out to him, but no words emerged from my throat. Why did this face seem so familiar? I reached out my hand to grab him, but he faded with the darkness._

_"Wait!" I called out. There was a feeling, blossoming in my heart, in my body, a warmth spreading from head to toe. What was this? I watched him fade, and it pained me to see him go. This was him. The one I was to choose._

_"Don't leave!" I chased after him, leaping to the figure slowly beginning to turn around..._

* * *

><p>The <em>ding<em> of an elevator awoke me, and I wearily gazed around at the bright, white, world spinning around me. I seemed to be moving, yet I was sitting still...

"Oh, Ema. Sorry to wake you!"

My vision focused and I cocked my head to the side and spotted Masaomi pushing me in a wheelchair to the exit. Yani followed shyly behind, holding my bag of stuff I had brought with me. I turned to look straight ahead, and felt excitement wash over me. Was I going where I think I was going?

"Masaomi..."

"Yes, Ema. You're going home."

I smiled brightly, but the smile quickly fell from my face. That meant... I had to pick one... and Yani was among the members now...

Yani!

I twisted my torso around and stared at Yani. What was he going to do now that his job was done? He had been living with me the last month or so, never leaving my side. Did he have a family? A home? These were vague topics that were always quickly dismissed whenever they had appeared in our little chats. I called out faintly, "Yani..."

The body guard looked up, his cheeks tinted a light pink color. His eyes looked shamed, apologetic for the sudden kiss a couple days earlier.

"Do you have a home?"

Masaomi slowed his pace, allowing the Filipino to catch up with him. Yani stared at the ceiling and shrugged his shoulders, "Sort of. I move from house to house with my little sister until we become financially stable."

The sudden openness caused me to gape, and for Masaomi to stop his walking. He, too, seemed to be very aware of the situation Bayani had found himself in. I looked up at the oldest brother. Somehow, we both seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Would they mind?" I whispered.

"A sister..."

"Financially stable..."

"Jumping from house to house..."

Without any more words, we both agreed and he piped up, "You and your sister are welcome to stay with us until you find work that will give you guys a good start on a new life."

Yani stood dumbfounded, shocked at the sudden offer.

"We take up so much space... I don't want to be a burden... you seem like such a big family..." he muttered excuses. Suddenly, I burst out laughing.

"Yani, have you ever heard of the Asahina family and their estate?"

The older man stared at me blankly, obviously naiive to pop culture.

I giggled, then beamed, "You'll fit right in. Trust me, we have more than enough room for you and your sister to live with us."

Yani looked shocked at the two of us, then returned the smile.

* * *

><p>"Let's start heading out then, shall we?" Masaomi laughed, and pushed Ema to the exit with Yani following close behind, thankful for the new start that he was given, especially with the girl who had constantly been on his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>What does Yani look like in my mind?<span>**

**_Sorry about that semi-awkward PoV change, I don't know. This was more of a cutesy chapter, and I thought hell, why not? Yani likes her anyway, it'd be rude to suddenly erase him from the story. Those of you who are curious of how I imagine Yani looking like, I imagine he looks like a mixture of _**Kogami from Psycho Pass and Kirito from Sword Art Online. _**I dunno, I like 'em both, so hey, combine them! Whoo, thanks for the comments and support, **_**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	28. Chapter 17 and a Half

**Hiya! I recognize that I suddenly added this chapter to Chapter 17, and it's kinda weird, but the other three will be added in this fashion. Keep your eye out for them!**

* * *

><p>I never knew how drastically my life would change just by taking this job. And this girl- she suddenly lit up my entire world.<p>

Four years ago, my father was placed in this hospital. He had returned from the war in a hospital bed and an emergency call. I remember that night so clearly- the pain etched in my mom's face as she rushed to the hospital and left me and my little sister behind. I remember that it didn't matter how much we cried, she wouldn't mention our father's state. Suddenly we were thrust into debt and I had to drop out of school in my final year. As a 17-year-old, I never knew how much my life had been shattered. We lost our home, and we did everything that we could to save it. Miko, at a fragile age of 9, tried her hardest to make me and my mom smile, but never seemed to succeed. I knew that it was only a matter of time before we would lose our dad, but I never knew when that moment would come.

I remember beginning my work- I began working at a temp agency, and took any job that I could get, but being a teenager with no diploma or college education, I was at a loss. My family began to stay at friends and relatives' homes, but never for long. We kept moving, my mom trying her hardest to pull herself together and work so the hospital would keep my father. And I recall that one afternoon during my 20th birthday when I met this man, a man who had saved my family.

* * *

><p><em>"You seem troubled."<em>

_A voice startled me, and I glanced up. A taller doctor stood before me, looking down at my slumped over figure that was holding a sheet of paper and a dead bouquet which my mom had asked me to throw out as she replaced it with a singular flower. I shrugged, and mumbled, "I've definitely had better days."_

_The man motioned if he could sit down, and I nodded. I leaned back and stared at the bright blue sky above me, the birds flying above giving me a sense of calm. "Maybe, if I were a bird, I wouldn't have to deal with responsibilities and these stupid problems, and I could just fly away to wherever my heart desires."_

_The man next to me chuckled. His brown hair was short, and on his coat, a name tag labeled "Masaomi" caught my eye. Masaomi leaned back and observed the sky along with me._

_"But responsibilities and problems will always be there, no matter what species you are."_

_I turned my eyes back to the sky, letting the sun's heat warm me. I sighed, then said, "But if you're a bird, your family's lives aren't on you. You don't have to work to give them food and a home, or to pull them out of debt just to keep your comatose father from dying right in front of your eyes. It's been three years, and we've managed to somehow keep the hospital from pulling the plug."_

_We both sat in silence, the words flowing from me, and I felt the need to just let it all out. "And it's been three years already, and his heart is still going. And as much as I love him, I feel like the only relief I'd have would be to let him go, to let him out of this miserable state, and maybe my mom could move on. But... we all love him too much to let him go without telling him goodbye."_

_A pain punctured my heart, and I felt a shudder go through my spine. I leaned forward, and returned to my hunched position. Just saying that made me realize why I was so stuck. I wanted to at least hear my father's voice again, and to see him one more time. I wanted to have him back, I wanted my family to smile at least one more time. The doctor beside me leaned forward, and rested a hand on my back. I glanced up at him, and spotted a melancholic smile dancing on his lips._

_"I lost my father a while ago, and I've had many other fathers since then. I've had new brothers added on to my family, and very recently, a sister who's lit up my world. But no matter how much family has been added, nothing can ever fill that hole where my father once was. I know that I'll never see him again, and it's hard to let go. But with the family that I have now, they've helped me in ways that they don't even understand. Without them there to be my strength, I don't know where I'd be._

_"The point I mean to be making is that it's going to be tough. It's going to be really hard to let him go when you have to, but it's important to be that strength and anchor that your family needs. And I appreciate you consulting in a tired doctor like me."_

_I nodded my head and wearily smiled up at him. I felt tears well up, and a stuttering "thank you" slipped past my lips. I felt another gentle pat on my back and the doctor stood up. As he began to turn away, I heard him stop and ask, "What's your name?"_

_I looked up, the form in front of me blurred by my tears. "Bayani Dakila. And yours?"_

_"Masaomi Asahina."_

_My heart leaped as I recognized the doctor's last name. The hospital-_

_"I'll put in a good word for you, Mr. Dakila. Until then, good luck, and I believe in you."_

_The next day I remember walking into my father's hospital room, and the vase that had once held a single flower now contained a gorgeous bouquet, and a sheet of paper sat on the bedstand beside my father. Next to him was my mother in tears, praying next to the still figure, and a smile on her face. A smile that I haven't seen in a very long time. I kneeled beside her, and picked up the paper. On it, there was a statement that said this room was covered for the next two years, or until the patient woke up, or passed away. A single signature at the bottom of the page caught my eye._

Asahina Masaomi.

_I smiled and looked out the window behind me. The sky had never felt so bright and blue before._

* * *

><p><em>As I walked down the same sterilized hallway with a new job a year later, I felt the nervousness shudder through my body. I had recognized the last name on the paper, and remembered begging for this job. I felt the need to repay this man for his kindness, and I felt like maybe the only way was to work for him. I remember the panic as I opened the door to find an empty suite. I remember how nervous I felt as the door opened, and wondered if the doctor would recognize me. I wondered if he would recognize my aged face and new clothes, and if the name would ring a bell. But even if it didn't, I knew that it was my job to pay him back. He had saved my family. He had saved me.<em>

_"-and this will be your room. I hope that you're comfortable here, and that everyone will treat you well. If not, feel free to contact me. I've assigned you a body-guard and I hope that you begin to remember who we are."_

_That voice. I straightened my posture, and my eyes met those of the man who had rescued my family. I nodded, and a small smile skirted over his lips. He turned and I felt my heart quicken at the sight of my client, and suddenly the past and my former goal dissipated..._

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

I snapped back into reality as we pulled up to a large house that strongly represented a hotel. Ema got out of the car, assisted by Masaomi and Miko, and she turned around to offer me a hand. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I took it, the warmth spreading throughout my body as she said, "Welcome home."

The sky had never seemed as bright or blue as it was now.


	29. Chapter 18

**OH MY GOSH I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG I WAS WORKING ON SOME FAMILY ISSUES AS WELL AS MY OVER THE GARDEN WALL STORY! PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ STICK AROUND FOR THE END! I HAVE SOME NEWS TO SHARE!**

* * *

><p>"EMA~!"<p>

I was tackled by the young girl, her arms squeezing me from behind, she let go then jumped in front of me. I smiled in response, and said, "Do you like the house, Miko?"

She nodded enthusiastically. After everything that had happened with her dad, it's no wonder she went off to live with her brother. Yani had explained that after they lost their dad to the coma, their mum slowly became less and less functional, spending every hour with the siblings' dad. Miko had already been back and forth with Yani and her mum, constantly jumping from house to house, job to job, trying to support their dysfunctional parents and pay for the hospital bills. Now they at least had one less thing to worry about. Perhaps two.

The brothers had offered countless jobs to their new roommate.

"You can't stay Chi's bodyguard forever," Louis explained, and Tsubaki laughed.

"Ema is a capable young woman to not need a bodyguard. Besides," the triplet added, "If she needs help from anyone, it'd be from me."

He shot a wink in my direction, knowing I could hear them on the balcony while I set the table. My face exploded red with colour, and I turned back to the new arrangement, two mismatched chairs thrown into the mix. I smiled, loving how the family was slowly growing, no matter way you looked at it.

"_CHIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Out of nowhere, I turned and spotted a squirrel leaping in the air towards my head. Miko spun around and gasped as I reached out my hand and caught the little creature.

Her face was pale, her eyes wide and her pupils merely black pinpoints.

Juli and I both stared at her as she raised a shaking hand and mumbled, "T-The thing... ta-talks..."

The three of us sat in silence for a minute before Juli and I burst into laughter.

Her face immediately reddened, and she angrily stomped her foot down, commanding to know what was so funny. I smiled at her and said, "Of course he does. But only you, me, and my friend Louis can understand Juli here."

She gradually returned to normal, healthy colour, then began to bombard me with questions, much like she had done when we had first met.

How long have you had him? Since when did he talk? Does he eat squirrel food? So which one of these boys is it that you like?

I shrugged, as we had migrated to the front steps of the building. The sun was just beginning to set on the second day of the reunion and welcoming, and I smiled at how complete life suddenly seemed now. But it was also time for me to begin to give answers. I was nervous, yet relieved at the same time. _I wonder how this will all turn out_, I thought. The three of us sat in silence as we watched the last shimmering rays of sunlight dip behind the buildings in the calm September skyline.

* * *

><p>Juli: <strong>Snowfuzz~ why is it so short?! And after so long of WAITING<strong>

Me: **Ahaha... I'm sorry Juli, I-**

Juli: **And who's this Miko chick? Why does she know Chi?!**

Me: **Juli, she's literally from Chapter 11. She's not that new...**

**HEY GUYS**

**So I've recently began working on my other fic, _Return to the Unknown_ and I have this thing that's going on that I think I may want to begin with you guys. Drum roll puhlease... {drumrolls enthusiastically begin} {confetti and fireworks and unicorns everywhere} I WILL BEGIN TAKING REQUESTS! **BUT **only when holidays are coming up. Then the following week shall be FAN WEEK! This means you can**

** -**send in Thanksgiving, Christmas (sorry Hannukah and Kwanza and other religions, I just went with Christmas), and New Years fanfic requests

**-**send in general ideas for Fan Weeks that will begin on the following dates: **Nov. 30-Dec. 7, Dec. 14-Dec. 20, and Jan. 4-Jan. 10** (There's no specific pattern to the weeks, I just decided to randomly set a week either before or after the holiday. And hell, why not? They're all really close.)

**These three weeks and 3 special chapters are all for YOU GUYS, the FANS!**

**I hope you're having a spectacular life, and feel free to spam me with **PRIVATE MESSAGES AND E-MAILS.** If you write a review with suggestions, I will try my best to include your idea, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COLLABORATE OR VERIFY THINGS WITH YOU.**

**I love you all, and have a happy holiday season!**

**~Snowfuzz~**

**P.S. You can find my e-mail in my **Bio** section. Don't hesitate to shoot me an e-mail! And sorry again for the super late update TTnTT**


	30. Chapter 19

**HOLY CRAP SHE'S BACK! Sup guys, here's an update, and I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU FOR MONTHS :( I LOVE ANYONE WHO'S STILL OUT THERE! **

* * *

><p>The warm fall breeze rustled the leaves and left an airy feeling in my heart. The air was crisp, and the birds all sailed above my head, chirping and singing and preparing for their long journey. I finished sweeping up the dead leaves in the front, smiling at the blue sky and the clouds that drifted lazily above me. It was peaceful to get out of the house, out of the tension filled air, and to finally have a minute for myself. I just didn't know what to do. I was always flustered and kept myself shut up in my room. I was still trying to come to a decision. It has been a month now since my hospital release, and although the boys had all decided to keep their distance, they've been leaving subtle messages.<p>

Iori, especially, has kept his distance, but every morning he arranges a bouquet and leaves it outside my door. Fuuto would drop off some movies and offer to watch them with me. I always refused, so he always pecked my cheek and left, and I always discovered some cheesy note inside the box. Some of the members weren't even home that often, such as Yusuke, but him, Natsume, and Subaru always sent me little text messages to check how I am, as well as to remind me that they're still in "the game". Tsubaki, on the other hand, made it very clear how he felt, as well as Hikaru. The others, such as Ukyo, Masaomi, and Azusa, were very subtle about their feelings, but still let me know with little flirtatious actions and gifts. Some members, such as Tsubaki and Kaname, were very adamant about their feelings, and flirted openly and often. But they always made sure to check in with how I was feeling, and not to make me uncomfortable. And Hikaru.

He decided to keep reminding me about the nearing, unavoidable decision that was to happen.

I rested the broom down against the side, remembering about Hikaru's last warning.

_"Tick-tock, Ema," he had whispered. "You don't have much time left to decide, do you? They'll all want to know by Thanksgiving, so at least one of them has something to be thankful for?"_

I sighed, and let my back find a resting place among the thick wood of the old tree behind me. I heard the faint laughter of Wataru and Miko echoing from an upstairs window. I closed my eyes and let my heart and brain relax, even if it's just for a second...

"Ema, dinner will be ready soon."

I opened my eyes, and cocked my head over. A quiet Tsubaki had arrived, and he seemed eerily calmer than how he had been for the past month.

"Oh, was I out here all day?" I inquired, wiping the sleepiness out of my eyes the best I could.

A shy nod came from the white haired boy. "Mind if I join you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, then pat the spot next to me. He made his way over and sat by me, then glanced up at the darkening sky. "Sunsets are really beautiful."

"Just like me?" I joked, laughing lightly, surprised at his calm profile tonight.

He chuckled then faintly mumbled, "Just like you."

I turned my eyes towards where his were. They sky was painted a glowing orange and purple, with pink clouds and faint bird songs floating through the air. My eyes were still towards the sky before I realized that Tsubaki was moving closer to me.

I glanced over at him and his eyes found mine.

"You make me so happy, and you've saved me so many times," he whispered, so faint that I almost didn't hear it. His hand held mine, his warmth sending chills through my body. "I want to give my everything to you. I want to make you feel like the luckiest person on Earth. I love you, and I want you to only look at me. Ema, please just keep this in mind."

I blinked a couple of times. An honest confession? From Tsubaki? His hand slowly moved up my arm, and found itself on my cheek. I sat, paralyzed, as he slowly moved closer to my face, his eyes almost asking, _Is this okay?_

Time seemed to slow down, and we were hovering there, our lips almost touching. He had kissed me before, so why was he so hesitant now?

"Tsubaki, Ema! There you guys are! Dinner's just abou-"

A sudden stop in the voice. Azusa. I tried to move, but Tsubaki's hand held my face firm enough to tell me to not move until he did. After a few seconds, he pulled away, and released my face. "Coming" was the only thing that left his mouth after our encounter.

I sat and held my fingers to my lips. The entire time, we had just sat there and his lips brushed mine. I saw the silhouette of Azusa in the dimming light of the late hours, and Tsubaki's form brushing shoulders with the identical boy standing in the doorway. The two didn't even exchange a glance, and proceeded to the dining room in silence.


	31. Chapter 19 and a half

**Okay, so I just finished reading/ watching some BC stuff, and I'm basing some of this off of Azusa's route. So I'm SO FREAKING SORRY IF IT'S TERRIBLE (which it is).**

* * *

><p>I stood speechless in the doorway. There Tsubaki sat, and kissing Ema. I couldn't help but feel furious. Hadn't he done this enough? Hasn't he hurt her enough? I felt my fists clench and un-clench. Had she chosen him? Had he forgotten our deal to not push her? Did he force himself onto her again? He finally pulled away, and stood up, turning his back on the girl, and began to walk towards me. His face was unreadable, and as he passed me in the doorway, he muttered, "I told you I would not lose to you." I watched Ema intently, her staring after Tsubaki, her eyes glazed over, her fingers slowly reaching up towards her lips and then looking lost, as if searching for something, searching for something in Tsubaki. What had he told her? What had he done? The questions raced through my head, and I felt my heart beat, no, pound against my chest.<p>

Dinner was as it always was- awkward, hesitant, quiet, and Ema finally raising from the table and helping Ukyo in the kitchen. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen, her and Tsubaki, sitting outside, alone... but they hadn't said anything. That meant I still had a chance, and I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity. And if she was with him, then I guess I lost.

* * *

><p>The dishes were cleared, and Ema seemed to be exhausted due to side effects of her new medication Masaomi had prescribed to her, and she did not seem to be in the proper state of mind. It seemed to me like this is how she would be drunk: fading off of sentences, mumbling vague and jumbled words, and just overall confusion of what was going on. I stood silently as she pushed herself up the steps, clinging onto the railing as if it were her only hope. I finally advanced forward and slung her other arm around my shoulder.<p>

"Azusa...?" she mumbled. Her eyes looked weary, and she then muttered something about a talking Juli.

"Are you tired, Ema?" I asked, helping her up the wooden steps.

She let go of the railing and rubbed her eye with the now free hand. Her head bobbed and she glanced up at me through her hair which seemed to be coming loose. I hauled her to the elevator, ignoring the quiet stares and awkward silences that followed, excluding the two oblivious children chasing each other and jumping onto Yani's back. Even the bodyguard seemed to be eyeing us a little bit too closely.

I punched in my floor number, which was relatively closer compared to hers, since she was slumping over from exhaustion just standing in my arms. And knowing some of my brothers, I wouldn't doubt that Kaname or Fuuto would already be waiting in front of her room. Who _knows_ how she'll react tonight in this state.

She half-shuffled, half-dragged her feet as I made my way towards the room next door to Tsubaki's. I opened the door and flipped on the overhead light, then laid her gently on the bed, thanking that my covers had been mussed up since I was in a rush to work this morning. I pulled the blue bedspread over her, and gently pulled her hair out of the side ponytail she had always worn. I then turned to pick up a script I had to rehearse before I felt a hand gently reach out and take a hold of mine.

"Stay..." she mumbled, and her head nodded to the side, her hand still holding mine. I smiled and managed to grab the script without disturbing her too much. I then began to study the lines as she rested on my bed, our hands still holding onto each other as if we would never let go.


	32. Chapter 20

"I... what?"

I sat up and wearily rubbed my eyes, the blue bedspread falling down to my waist. With that motion, it earned a groan out of the body next to me.

"_Ahhh!_" I exclaimed, realizing the person next to me. It was Azusa, and he was... holding my hand? His glasses were next to a piece of paper on the ground and he was half under the sheets with me. Only a thin blanket separated where we were.

"Azusa...?" I whispered.

He rolled over, now fully facing me. He was honestly quite adorable when he slept. His face seemed at peace with something, and I wondered what it was. I glanced around the room, looking for a clock. And more importantly, how I got here.

I remember taking my new meds right before dinner, and they had seemed to cause this languidness that started taking a real toll on me while I was helping Ukyo with the dishes.

* * *

><p><em>"Ema?" He had placed his hand on my shoulder, startling me to the point where I almost dropped the plate I was drying. "Ema, are you alright?"<em>

_I turned my head to look at him. I was beginning to feel exhausted... after the little run in with Tsubaki earlier, my brain was fuzzy. Especially with the new medication I had begun taking. _

_"Look, I don't want you to push yourself to the point where you feel overly stressed. Plus, you seem to be thinking about something heavy. Feel free to talk to me, if you need to." He squeezed my shoulder, reassuring me that he meant what he said._

_"Thanks, Ukyo. I'm okay, honest." I replied half-heartedly, my mind beginning to drift again. Reality seemed to sharpen when I felt a kiss placed on my cheek._

_"I wanted to remind you," he whispered. "I hope you choose me."_

_My heart began to pound, and he moved his hand down to hug me around the waist. I stood, paralyzed. Did he know there were others waiting for an answer as well? Did _all _of them know? I sighed wearily._

_"We should start working again," I said, making my voice loud and clear so he knew I was being serious. Answers can come later._

_He seemed reluctant to let go, but he finally did. He held on for a few more seconds, then pulled away and started washing the dishes once more._

_The last thing I remember was walking up the stairs and Azusa helping me into the elevator._

* * *

><p>"Ema? Are you okay?"<p>

A soft voice brought me back, and turned and looked down at the boy, leaning on his elbow, his purple eyes filled with worry as they searched mine for a response.

"Oh... I'm fine. Just... how did we get here?"

I indicated to the room, and Azusa chuckled, then said, "Oh, sorry about that. I, um, brought you up here last night. It was, after all, much closer than your room and you were falling asleep in the elevator. I hope that's okay."

I had fallen asleep? That explains why I had missing memories from last night. I glanced around, then realized, this is his room. This is _his bed_.

"OH GOD! I'M SORRY!" I threw the covers off of me, and scrambled to the edge of the bed before I felt a hand wrap around mine.

"No, Ema, it's okay. I just hope me sleeping here as well doesn't bug you."

I shook my head. "It's your bed! I mean, it's not like anything happened last night, right?"

A blush spread across his cheeks as he nodded his head. "Nothing did, I promise."

I stood up, and turned around to thank Azusa for taking care of me. His eyes were cast down, and he had a blush growing across his face.

"Azusa? Are you alright?"

I crawled back onto the bed, and crawled over to him, reaching out my hand to feel his forehead. I mumbled, "You better not be sick. Tsubaki mentioned you had important work this month, right? You can't afford to be sick!"

He halfheartedly pulled my hand away from his forehead, then quietly whispered, "It wasn't nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Ahaha, sorry, I promised no cliffhangers. But then again, I am ****_really _****good at breaking promises (about stories). I'm really glad there are still a TON of people still around reading this. I hope you all have a wonderful spring!**


	33. Chapter 21

By nothing did he mean...?

"I-I mean, I didn't violate you or anything!" He quickly exclaimed, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "What I mean is that I just kissed you. I hope that's okay."

My heartbeat slowed down a bit. Oh god, these boys... What had happened in the past that had made them all crazy like this? I quickly got off the bed, holding my hands to my lips. For the past couple of months, I've been exhausted and my heartbeat, for some reason, never seemed to settle down. They all were too close, too involved...

"_Ema,"_ I jumped, feeling a hand placed on my shoulder. I turned to look back, and Azusa was leaning in close to my face. I fell back and blushed. I was embarrassed and I didn't know how to react. My heart...

"Thanks for taking care of me!" I quickly exclaimed, and jumped to my feet. I found myself flinging open the door before he had time to say anything. I dashed down the hallway, almost knocking into a startled Iori. I slammed the _down_ button on the elevator and rode down all the way down to floor one, flying out the doors before anyone could question me what was wrong. What was wrong? It was that I was sick of this game. If only everyone could sit back and give me a breath of air...

* * *

><p><strong>Juli: Yo, Snowfuzz! Why is this so short? And where have <strong>**_I_**** been in these last couple of chapters?**

**Me: Heh, sorry Juli, looks like you're on a little break for a while.**

**READERS! HEAR YE, HEAR YE! Sorry I haven't been here lately, but this is because I've been working as a MANGA EDITOR (I'm still learning). So I apologize for my lack of existence, and I hope you have a pleasant April.**

**(/u w u\)**


	34. FINAL DECISION -Update-

Yo, readers-

snowfuzz here. THIS IS MY FINAL DECISION- I'M FINISHING THE STORY! (Yaaaay). I haven't read/ watched the series in a while, so it may come off as different characters during this part. Thank you so, so much for this support, and I love you all. I've started my own account over on FictionPress under the same username, so keep an eye out for me over there. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Kisses,

_~snowfuzz~_


	35. Chapter 22

My heart pounded against my chest. He had... _what?_

I quickly dashed to my room and locked the door. I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to be in this position. I loved all of the boys. I loved them so much, yet I didn't want to tear them apart with this decision. It hurt, and I felt tears rolling down my face. My heart felt tight, like someone was squeezing it and my breaths were too quick. I felt a pain, almost like I needed to scream. But all I could do was cry. Cry until everything melted away into darkness...

* * *

><p><em>Fuuto.<em>

His harsh words and bitter actions towards me was something I could never really understand. The way he would confront me, the way that he would nag me, the way that he would lead me on then tell me I was stupid... I hated it. But at the same time, he had a gentler side that he would show me. His words and actions had a hidden meaning behind it, since he was always too scare to tell me the truth. _I'm remembering... _I remember... the school... a dark room... Fuuto...

_Everything was black. The darkness enveloped me the way this hand enveloped mine. I wanted to know who it was, who this person was... and his words had startled me. I remember a bite, a bite on my neck, and memories of everyone, their faces, all flashing before my eyes. I didn't want to lose them. I wanted my family. I wanted to be with them forever, forever as a family! I didn't want to let them go. I want to be by their sides... forever..._

_Yusuke.__  
><em>

His fiery red hair. The way he was always embarrassed by me, embarrassed by the fact that his school mate was his new sister. Or was. The way that he was shocked by my appearance, and seemed to resent it at first. But the kindness and care he had for me. The way I loved him when he took care of me. I didn't want to forget that. I didn't want to forget my precious time with him. He pushed so hard for me, he pushed for us to be together in college, and he seemed to be scared to be separated. He was someone I looked to, someone who I adored and felt like I never wanted to leave. He was too important. The voices, the memories...

_We were sitting in a classroom... four of us. Some papers were in front of us, and a Yusuke sat beside me. He wanted to go to a school... a school with me... and I was happy. I was glad that he had wanted to stay together. _I _wanted to stay together. I was so scared that I would be alone again... alone..._

_Iori._

His gentleness, the flowers, his love, his fear. In the hospital, something came over him. He had looked... terrified. The marks around his neck had scared me. Had he tried to... _no._ That couldn't be it, that _couldn't_ be it. He had always been so sweet and gentle and understanding, but I felt like there was a darker side to him that I didn't understand. A faint memory replayed in my head, those words that Iori had said in the hospital, the psychotic look...

_He had pushed me down against the bed, and said that his life was going to end if mine did. The trauma of the past, the way that his mind seemed to be fighting, one side for reason, the other side for fear, the way that I felt like I wanted to protect him and shield him from these dark thoughts, but at the same time, I was too terrified to even move. The way that he seemed to have trouble expressing himself and the fear of falling in love... I felt like the only thing I could do was to hold him tight and never let go. Never..._

_Subaru._

He told me that he loved me. He said he loved me and he wasn't going to lose to Natsume. What was it that he had done? What was the hatred that they had for each other? But he was a guardian, someone who wanted nothing more but my safety and happiness. I understood now. The pain he felt, the way he pushed so hard to make it into professional basketball... and I felt like I was getting in his way with my non-existent decision. His words...

_He had just won an important game. There was rain, right? Rain. A cold refreshing rain, and the words... he loved me. He wanted me to never leave his side. His words were all aimed at my heart, and he said he wanted me with him. I was his good luck charm, someone important to him. The rain. There was rain that day._

_Louis._

My love for him was unbelievable. He was so caring and kind, he understood my feelings, and on top of that, he understood Juli. He had always wanted to protect me, and knew the situations I was thrown in. He was someone who I loved and couldn't let go. Someone who I wanted to be beside me, always, and I knew that this decision, no matter what, wouldn't affect him. I hope it didn't. Because he was my protector. He was the Protect Chi club. He would protect me...

_His words on our parting day... "_I love you"_... I loved him, too, but in what way?_

_Natsume._

He was different. Different from his triplets, different from his brothers. He was independent, he was someone who looked over me and took me to a safe place when I felt like I had none. I was protected, not just from the club, but from Natsume. He was someone I turned to when I couldn't bear it any longer. He was someone who always looked out for me...

_I sat alone. I was scared. My dad... my dad? He wasn't my dad. He wasn't my _real_ dad. I wasn't his real daughter. He had never told me. He hadn't trusted me. Did he never see me as a daughter? Did he never... Natsume. His orange hair had appeared, and I remember a hesitant hand. A hesitant apartment. Two hesitant cats. And a place that I saw as a home._

_Azusa_.

He was the mature part of the Azusa-Tsubaki duo. He was never as rash as his brother, and he demonstrated he cared in more subtle ways. But I felt like he was scared. Scared that Tsubaki, or Natsume, or any of the brothers, would take me away. That's not how it was, was it? He and Tsubaki seemed to fight, and seemed more distant ever since I came into the picture, or so it felt like. I didn't want to be the one who pulled them apart. I didn't want them to be scared of one another.

_There was something heavy on me. Something heavy but warm. My body felt paralyzed. Would it leave? What was it? Suddenly a warmth on my lips, but I was kind of scared. Then it was gone. I remember a face, two faces, that looked the same, but they were different. One was angry, the other was almost psychotic. Azusa. His words that night. He, too, felt the same..._

_Tsubaki._

He had been holding on for so long. His kisses, they felt all too familiar. He was always straightforward, and I felt like I thought of him a lot. I never knew if it was because I was in love with him, or if it was because I felt like I was a bit scared of his tactics. But his kisses. His familiar kisses...

_There was a night. A night when I was alone under a street light. A street light and a cold night. Alone... but I wasn't. Tsubaki was there. He was holding me, his eyes were sad, and I could almost feel the weight of his heart as he stood in front of me. And a kiss on the lips. I didn't do anything but... kiss back. He seemed so scared that night... and I accepted him then. Was it the right thing to do? But he seemed to be holding something heavy on his shoulders, something so heavy that his eyes glistened... with tears..._

_Hikaru._

A sly devil who lurks in the shadows. Although he claims he's playing this game, I feel like he's more or less the game watcher. He's the one who's in charge, and jumped in for this round. _This round_. Have I done this before? Have these boys done this exact same thing before, and now they're reliving the same pain that I feel? But why has Hikaru done all of this? What's his plan? His words...

_"I'm playing this game, too."_

_Kaname._

The monk who was acted like a player. I felt fear at first, but gradually grew used to his actions. I didn't know what to expect after a while, and I knew that he was toying with me. But after a while, I felt like there was more to it than just that. Maybe his words and actions said one thing, but his thoughts and heart meant something else. But what? What...

_I remember an introduction. An introduction and my unsteady heartbeat. His eyes, his words, they all seemed to trick me, but at the same time... a snowstorm. I couldn't move. My foot, it hurt... but there was a soft voice calling my name. And that voice was Kaname. He scooped me into his arms and I clung tightly onto him. He promised to take me to where everyone else was. He was going to take me there. Although he was normally easy-going, he was serious and gentle in a time like this. That snow..._

_Ukyo._

He's their mother. After my dad's death, they all mentioned their mother being away longer than usual. But Ukyo was there to protect them, to take care of them. He cared deeply for the brothers. He cared deeply for me. It felt like he had an obligation to protect them, to take them all under his arms and to tell them that they'll be alright. I feel like that's all he wants to do for me as well.

_A kitchen. The smell of food holds me, and I know that there's someone else here. He, too, holds me. His warmth is radiating onto my back as he reaches around, taking my hands into his. I hold a knife in one hand, and he tells me how to cut the food and prep it for the family. He leans forward, and I blush. He cares so deeply, and his hold seems to protect me. He's so important. His words, his actions, he wants nothing more but to see this family grow._

_Masaomi._

This entire time, the one who took care of me has been him. He's watched over me, and made sure that I was healthy and would be able to stand on my own two feet. I knew that these last couple of months had been something that was stressful to the family, especially Masaomi who had been watching over me. He, too, was someone very important to me. He was... he was...

_The roof. Masaomi was the roof of the family. He was probably the most important of the family, the one you didn't realize was protecting you from the harsh weather of the outside world since it was always there. A memory, a faint one, sparked. A Christmas eve. An injury. And his gentle words that brought ease on my aching foot. That day, everyone was there to take care of me. I felt a pang in my heart as they all gathered around me. This was..._

_Yani._

I hadn't known him for long, but he was someone very important to me. He had protected me and guided me while I was struggling. And his feelings were delivered to me the day in the hospital. I wished that he wouldn't leave, and I was glad when Masaomi told me that he would allow him to stay at the house. Him and Miko were people I found dear to my heart, even Kamiko, despite her initial intentions. And Yani was someone... someone I was very glad to meet.

_Straightforward... the words I had told Yusuke after he came to visit. We were sitting side by side... and I remember. He leaned over, and I felt the warmth of his lips meeting mine. He had always been there for me, his sole purpose to protect me. Even now, he always made sure that I was okay. Even now, he was there to keep me out of harm's reach...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>These brothers.<em>

I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my face.

"Chi?"

Juli's quiet voice reached my ears, and his small paw patted my wet cheek. I glanced down at him and smiled. "I always have you, huh, Juli?"

I pulled him into a tight embrace and shut my eyes once more, welcoming the exhaustion that had overcome my body.


	36. Chapter 22 and a half

**A really short little PoV based off of Subaru's experience. I know a lot of you are waiting to see who she chooses, but be patient! Four more boys still need their half chapter! Thanks for all the love and support, you guys.**

* * *

><p><em>"Subaru... Subaru, wake up..."<em>

_A gentle voice opened my eyes. Everything was dark, and I felt... lonely. I saw ahead of me orange hair, running. I heard a voice call out my name once more, and I tried to call out to them. I wanted to see who the voice was. It was gentle and kind, and I wanted to hold that voice in my arms and shield them from the disappointment of this reality. But no noise came. I glanced back at the running figure, wondering why it felt so nostalgic and sad. I stood up and began running, chasing after them, wondering if I could catch up. But the minute I got close, the faster they became. I was running, and the voice began calling me._

_"Wait!" I wanted to call out._

_The figure ahead of me was suddenly not alone. A figure appeared and she seemed to glow even brighter than the orange haired runner. The man took her hand and began to drag her away. I wanted them to stop, I was trying to call to them, and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest any minute now, from the pain and sadness that I felt. _Don't leave me,_ I wanted to cry. _Don't leave me here again...

"Subaru! Are you okay?"

My eyes fluttered open, and I was greeted with brown hair and a warm smile glancing down at me. I sat up, and glanced around. The living room was filled with a pink glow, and the Sun outside had just began to set. In front of me, Ema sat with her squirrel watching from her shoulder. My face felt cold, and I reached up to be greeted with wetness on my fingertips. A concerned arm patted my shoulder, and I looked up at the owner.

"If you ever want to talk, know that I'll always be here."

She flashed me another smile, and stood to go to the kitchen.

I sat with tears still running down my face as I realized the meaning behind the dream. If I didn't run after Natsume and Ema, he would sweep her off her feet and take her away from me, and leave me behind...

I stood up and unsteadily made my way into the kitchen, tailing after Ema. I was still groggy from the game the other night, and I guess I had passed out on the couch.

"Oh, Subaru, are you okay? I'm making some tea if you wa-"

I cut her off by walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. I rested my head on her shoulder, and closed my eyes. I breathed in her scent and listened to her soft breaths as she whispered, "Subaru?"

I shook my head and mumbled, "Just a minute more..."

I felt two hands reach up and delicately hold onto my crossed arms.

"It's alright. I'm here," she murmured.

I allowed my eyes to shut and felt like I had finally caught up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, this is really bad and super short, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it. (Also, this happened before Chapter 22).<strong>


	37. Chapter 23 (and update!)

I felt the throbbing in my head as I recalled those thoughts, those memories... everything flooded into my head all at once, names and faces and words all jumbled up. The pain shot through my body and I began to feel weak. All the confusion, the pain, the memories...

"AHHH!" I heard my mouth scream as I flinched awake. The pain was unbearable, and I felt as if my head were about to explode. I shuddered and gasped for air, the pain causing my vision to blacken. A panicked Juli was right next to me, his lips moving, but no sound reached my ears. I was aware of the shaking door against my back, but I had no energy to move. A cold overcame me, and I wanted nothing more but to see one of them, for them to hold me. That one person who had always calmed me, the one person who had always protected me, no matter what it was they said. Someone who could stand with me, who would always be there for me unconditionally. I had always known who it was, even in my former life. As the memories came flooding in like the water from a broken dam, I began to feel as if I were drowning in this sea, and only one person could rescue me. I reached out my hand, then heard his voice, my boat, calling out to me, "EMA!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE READ THIS!<span>**

**SURPRISE! I'm alive! **

**So, today, I'll hopefully finish the series! And guess what? **YOU CAN CHOOSE WHO SHE CHOOSES!** I'll be releasing multiple endings, and they'll all be different from one another. This chapter is short since I have to have some way that could lead to any of the boys. But thanks for sticking with me for this story for almost two years! Thank you, and I hope you keep reading!**

**Juli: Wait, Snowfuzz, does that mean ****_I _****have a chance with Chi?!**

**Snowfuzz: Ahaha... ****_about that_****... sorry Juli...**


End file.
